


Saving Selena

by celebffwriter



Series: The Assistant Trilogy [1]
Category: Calvin Harris (Musician), Karlie Kloss - Fandom, Original Work, Selena Gomez (Musician), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Bad Blood, Celebrities, Celebrity Crush, Didn't Know They Were Dating, F/M, Gen, Kidnapping, Matchmaking, Mystery, Pop Culture, Rescue Missions, Romance, To Read, To Rec, part one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 37,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celebffwriter/pseuds/celebffwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weeks before she is supposed to start rehearsals for her up coming tour, Selena Gomez is kidnapped by her ex boyfriend Justin Bieber and held against her will. When Taylor Swift gets wind of this, she enlists the help of her assistant, her best friend, and boyfriend to get her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taylor Gets Bad News

Taylor Swift looked at her phone. She was worried about something. Calvin was out in Las Vegas doing his monthly residency at Caesar’s and it was just her and Jarrett her assistant, whom she had given the night off. She wanted to go and see him this time around, but she just didn’t feel like it this month. When she was there last month all she felt like all she did was take picture and videos with people all night. Granted, she didn’t mind it of course, but she for once she wanted just to go there and just enjoy herself while watching her boyfriend do what he did best. So she just decided to fly to New York for the weekend and get away from it all. It hand been a few months since she hand been to her apartment and even to the city for that matter. After buying the Goldwyn Estate, which she denied that she was doing to throw off everyone so that she could get a better deal, she felt bad for not spending more time here. She knew that in May she’d be spending an entire week here when she co-hosted the Met Gala, but that was still weeks away. When Jarrett suggested that the get away from everyone and go to New York, she jumped at the chance and even though it wasn’t going to be nice the first day that they were out there, it still felt nice to be back in the city that inspired her to write 1989.

Of course this was the one weekend that she was actually in New York and all her friends were away doing other things and she was left alone to mope around her apartment in New York. She texted everyone, Karlie, Cara, and Gigi, but they all had plans to either do things with their boyfriends or walk in a runway show for a fashion week somewhere. She sent Selena a text last week asking her if she wanted to meet in New York and have a girls night, but Selena told her she was starting rehearsals for the Revival Tour, but had promised her that when she came back, it would be just the two of them. Taylor had been trying to get her friends together for months, but everyone was so busy that it was impossible. Even Hailee Steinfeld, who was the newest member of her squad, was busy going into the studio to record her first real album. She missed her friends and the last time that she saw any of them was when she was on tour and she missed them dearly. She wanted more than anything to hang out with them but everyone was so busy.

She sighed. Meredith stretch and got off the couch, heading up the stairs toward the master bedroom. It was getting late, but she decided to wait up and let Jarrett in, this way he didn’t have bother waking her up later when she was trying to go to sleep. She knew that he would be home shortly; he was never one to stay out late or not come back the apartment or her house when they were in Los Angeles. While he hated it when she did this, he knew that she cared for him He was good to her in ways that she couldn’t describe.

He was the best assistant that she ever had. At first she thought that it wasn’t going to work out with him, mainly because of the fact that she was so quiet and in awe of her for the first few weeks that he was working for her. She was about the fire him, but her father insisted that she try to make it work with him, mainly because of the fact that he went through the interview process at SATA LLC and was the best candidate for the job. Even Scott was surprised how good he was at everything, being the only work experience that he had was working for Monger, an internet gossip website that every celebrity loved for some odd reason, but after going through the interview process, which many people claimed to be the hardest interview process that they had ever experienced, he proved his worth.

He came on right before start of the 1989 World Tour and his initial job was to keep everyone from the dancers to the band on task and even helped her mother with Loft ‘89 when they did it at certain shows, by guarding the bag that was full of slips with his life. He had stories of how he basically was almost jumped for the bag every night, which kept everyone entertained and amused when the tour was wearing everyone down. By the time they got on the bus to go to the next stop, he was the last one to go to sleep every night, making sure that everyone, including Taylor were comfortable and had everything that they needed. If he knew that she was really the last one to go to sleep every night, mainly because of the fact that she felt bad that he was up so late making sure that everything was perfect before they got to the next stop, he’d flip.

But of course, he was only doing what was right. Jarrett was trying to prove that he was the one for the job and was willing to do anything to keep it, even if it meant that he had to help her fight her way through the crowds of autograph seekers and fans after each show. Taylor though that he would quit after the third stop of the tour, but he proved her wrong when he stayed on all the way through Sydney and was starting to prove that he was the right one for the job. As the tour came to an end, she went and talked to her father and even he agreed that she should keep him. Jarrett was really what she needed to help her with her busy life and figure out how to keep it balanced all the time.

After the tour ended, she decided to keep him on and he was thrilled. Jarrett mostly kept to himself and helped out when needed. He might be the best thing that ever happened to her, well besides Calvin of course. It was rumored that TMZ had dubbed him the second male member of the Squad and frequently called him the permanent third wheel, mainly because of the fact that he was always in the background of the pictures of her and Calvin. But he didn’t mind, he was used to it. He liked being in the background, working away, making sure that everything was good and that everyone was happy. He told her one day that he finally found something that he was happy doing and actually was enjoy his job. She knew that there would be a tell all coming sooner or later, but she wasn’t worried about it too much. She knew that Jarrett wouldn’t be mean when he wrote I and it would just be about his time with her, maybe a few secrets here and there, but nothing that would hurt her. She sighed and checked her phone again.

The rain then started to fall. It was getting late and was wondering why she still hadn’t from Selena at all. She had texted her earlier that night, asking when the next girl’s night was and was starting to wonder if something was wrong. She was back on a Beiber bender and it wasn’t going to end well, like it always did. Taylor had seen this many times before and she had many times tried to convince her that he wasn’t good for her. Even after writing an album that had three tracks directed at him, she kept going back to him like a drug addict needing a fix. He was bad for her and knew that something bad was bound to happen sooner or later. She hoped that sooner or later she would realize that Justin wasn’t the right guy and would move on and look for someone more mature. She kept hinting that she wanted to date an older guy like Calvin and Taylor kept bugging him to set her up with one for his friends, but she knew that wasn’t going to happen. Karlie even suggested that Taylor set her up with Jarrett, but that wasn’t going to happen. She wasn’t going to risk losing another assistant and have to start to search for another again. Taylor knew that Selena and Justin couldn’t stay from each other, it was impossible for the two of them to move on from each other. 

As she flipped through the channels trying to find something to keep her awake and interested for another hour, her phone went off. She picked it up and saw that Selena had finally responded to her initial text. However, the text that she saw wasn’t what she was hoping for. What she saw made her heart sink. 911. That’s all it said. Taylor panicked and called her right away. The phone rang and rang as Taylor waited with baited breath for Selena to answer. Finally after what seemed like 10 rings, the phone finally answer.

“Are you OK,” Taylor said into the phone. At first there was no answer, but eventually a week voice came through. “Tay,” Selena said. “You gotta…” Selena was cut short as someone ripped the phone out of her hand.

“How’d you get this,” a voice said. It sounded like Justin, which meant that something had gone wrong. She heard the voice say a few other things, but couldn’t make them out because of how soft he was speaking. It sounded like he was displaning her, as if she had did something wrong or something that he didn’t like. She knew from stories that Justin was a bit of a control freak, but this was the craziest Eventually, Justin put the phone back to his ear.

“Taylor,” Justin asked. “It’s Justin. Listen, Selena’s fine. It was just a misunderstanding. We had an argument and she told me that she was going to call you, but it’s all good between us. She’ll call you in a couple of weeks.” The phone call ended abruptly and Taylor was shocked. Justin was behind this somehow, she knew it. But she didn’t know what to do.

As she sat there, not knowing what to do, a text message came in and it was a picture of Selena and Justin. Something wasn’t right. Selena was too pale and the room was smokey. Taylor knew what happened and there was nothing that she could do about it. She slumped down to the floor and started to cry. She knew that Justin wasn’t going to take care of her and she was eventually going to get sick to the point where she might have a stroke. She was going to lose her best friend, the only other famous person in Hollywood that she trusted. She had to do something but she didn’t know what.

As sat there sobbing, she heard the door start to open. Jarrett was home. She tried to compose herself, but couldn’t. This was the worst thing that could happen. As Jarrett entered the apartment he called her. Taylor took a deep breath, trying to control the tears that were running down face. But as soon as she saw Jarrett, she lost it again. This was the hardest thing that she had to do.


	2. Jarrett Comes Home

Jarrett walked out of the 1 train stop over on Franklin Street and headed toward Taylor’s apartment, glancing back to make sure that he wasn’t being followed by any photographer or teenage girls who were trying to find the apartment, hoping to catch a fleeting glimpse of Taylor and Calvin and much to his delight, he wasn’t. The photographers must have been uptown since rumors that some famous person, he forgot who, was supposed to be in the city shooting a movie and the teenagers must have been asleep or stuck in midtown for the night, meaning that he didn’t have to call ahead and let security know that they’d have to be waiting outside for him, in order to keep them from following him inside, which had happened to him in the past.

He was glad that Taylor had decided to come back to New York for the weekend. It was a welcomed change from being out in Los Angeles for so long. Between the Grammys, the iHeartRadio awards, and everything else, Taylor had wanted to spend some time on the West Coast. While it was nice, Jarrett, who was east coast born and raised, was starting to miss it. Taylor knew this and desperately wanted to send him back to New York and make him happy, but with award season in full swing, that wasn’t going to happen. But when he heard that she wasn’t going to Vegas this weekend, he was the one that suggested that they go back to New York, even if it was just for a short time. Taylor liked that idea so much that she started packing a bag for long weekend. When he saw this, he started texting people, trying to find out what everyone was up and why he might not be able to go home to New Jersey, at least he might be able to convince someone to come into the city and see him. When Taylor found out about this, she got an idea.

“Take Friday night off,” she told him the night before they left. “If anyone deserves it, you do. You’ve been working your ass of for almost a year and even you should have some fun.” Jarrett looked at her like she had lost it. He never had a day off, let alone a night off for that matter. As he was about tell her no, his phone went off with a text from a friend who said that he was playing a show at one of his favorite bars, Piano’s, on Friday. Taylor saw the text and now there was no way that he could say no.

“You should come with me,” he said to her as she leaned against to door frame. “Piano’s is dark enough where you won’t be noticed.” Taylor shook her head. While she would like to go out and actually experience the real New York, she had to pass. Her going anywhere in New York was a lot of work. She had to go with a team of body guards, who had to sweep the building, then she would have to deal with everyone who would wanted to take a picture and finally, she might have to go up on stage and sing with the band, which she didn’t mind doing it, but she would have to do it every time she went out and she just didn’t want to do that all the time if she tried to go out. She singed and shook her head. “That’s fine,” Jarrett said. “But we’re going to The Strand this time. I’m getting tired of going to McNally Jackson.” Taylor nodded. Everyone would not expect that. While the Strand was famous, she knew that the store would over showdown her a lot. Then again lots of celebrities went there and weren’t bothered. Katie Holmes where there and no one bothered her, so why couldn’t she. Maybe they would finally go to the Museum of Natural History this time too.

As Jarrett crossed the street to the other side, to throw off anyone who might be following him, he started to smile He was glad that he had off tonight so that he could go see a friend play at Piano’s and while it was rather the show itself was rather lackluster, it was still good to see some live music and him as well. While he had planned on going back to the apartment after the show, his buddy had suggested that they go to Max Fish for a drink, which was always meant that it was more than just one drink, it meant many. When they were in college and could finally drink legally, Max Fish was their favorite. It had a certain old New York feel to it. It was a place where they could run into some of their favorite skateboarders, upcoming artist and just normal New York weirdos who loved the bar as much as they did. As it closed on midnight, Jarrett decided to call it night and paid for the tab with Taylor’s AMEX. While his buddy still gave his shit for being Taylor’s assistant, when stuff like this happened, he told him to thank her for the drinks. Stopping to check his phone, Jarrett couldn’t help but smile.

He was happy for the first time in three years. He loved working for SATA and Taylor and he was glad that he actually got the job. While at first it was a rough couple of months, eventually everything about the job was to make sure that Taylor was happy and on task for the day. But that that wasn’t why he loved it, he loved it because he got to be friends with the best boss in the world. After the tour ended and Taylor confirmed to him that she was going to be spending much more time in LA, Jarrett thought that this was the end, but when she offered him a room at the Goldwyn Estate, which she was rumored to buying long before the tour started, he was thrilled. This meant that she was going to keep him and when she offered him a room in NYC, which really meant that she was going to employ him. It all came to reality when she threw him a surprise party that welcomed him into a permanent job. He knew that it wasn’t going to last long, but it was a steady job and at least he was seeing the world like he wanted to. It was almost a dream.

The party itself was a blur and had a dream like feeling to it. Everyone was there, from Jay Z to Justin Timberlake to almost all of Taylor’s friends. It was a night that he wanted to remember, but he knew that he wasn’t going to. Whenever he finished a drink, a new cup magically appeared in his hand. Jarrett did remember that he did own Nick Jonas, Gigi Hadid’s boyfriend at the time, $300 for the pool games that he lost, but he thought that Taylor took care of that. It was far better than any birthday party that he had and he finally had the friends that he always wanted. By the end of the night, he was out on the terrace by himself, looking out at the city, he felt like a new person. “I’m never going back to my old life,” he yelled. “Tonight, I burn my old one on the funeral pyre and rise from the ashes. I have friends how will actually call me and see if I want to hang out and not blow me off.” Jarrett then finished his drink and tossed the plastic cup over the ledge. As he watched it fall, he looked back and saw that Taylor and Cara where laugh at him. He blushed a bit as Cara walked over with another plastic up of shots.

“No one should ever drink or toast alone,” she told him. Taylor walked over and took the third cup from Cara. She smiled at him.

“To new beginnings and a new life,” she said and then the three of them knock back the cups, which they threw off the terrace onto the street below. After that he had no memory of what happened for the rest of the night. The one thing he remember was waking up with a massive hangover and Taylor having Five Guys waiting for him when he woke up. But that was more than eight months ago. He had finally settled in and was in full assistant mode, which he enjoyed more than any job he had.

As he crossed the street, the rain started. He knew that it was supposed to rain later tonight, but this was ridiculous, this was the type of rain that got people killed when tried to cross the street. It was one of those heavy, post warm front rains. If it was colder, it would be snow and everything would have been shut down and he’d be stuck trudging down Broadway, trying to get a cab home. He stopped under an awning, pushed his wet brown hair out of his eyes and looked down the block. It was going to be a short sprint, three building and then across the street, but he could do it even though he knew that he would be soaked, but then again, he could get lucky and just get a little wet. At this point, Jarrett decided to go for it. As he got ready to go, the rain picked up even more.

“Shit,” he said as he watched the rain fall harder. He then pulled his hood up and then took off. He was glad that he was only three buildings away. As he neared Taylor’s apartment, he saw that the light was still on in the living room. Jarrett sighed. “Why is she still up,” he asked himself. She always did this when he went out. Even when they were in LA, she and Calvin, who would normally fall asleep on the couch, would be waiting for him to come back from his night on the town. It was like she was his mother or something the way she acted. But he did like the fact that she cared for him and she did say that if Calvin wasn’t in the picture, she most certainly try and date him. But they both knew that it would never work out, but least that he knew that there was a possibility of something happening, even if it met just one date. He turned the key into the locked door and headed up stairs.

After a short elevator ride, he walked down the hallway. It was late and her security team had gone home for the night, so it was nice not to have to go through security for once, but as he walked down the hall, something didn’t feel right as he neared the apartment door. There was a different kind of air in the building, as if something bad had happened. Normally he heard music coming from the apartment or the TV, but this time around, there was nothing. Maybe she’s asleep and forgot to turn off the TV before she went to sleep and left the sound off, Jarrett thought to himself. But as he finally got to the door, he heard nothing. Jarrett stopped and shook his head; this was something that he never heard. Taylor had only been with Calvin for a year and while things looked good, he was sure that there were thing that he didn’t see when they were in private. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for the worst, hoping to god that there wasn’t a break up. As he opened the door, he walked toward the living room and discovered that the TV was still on, but Taylor was nowhere to be seen,

“Taylor,” he called out. “Are you asleep?” Taylor then popped up from the floor. Jarrett took one look at her and saw the tears still running down her face. He knew by the look on her face that Calvin hadn’t broken up with her, but something else was wrong. However, as always, anytime that Taylor had a problem, it was hard to get a read on her. For all he knew, her mother’s cancer was back or someone else ha died.

“What happened,” he asked fearing the worst. Taylor couldn’t find the words, so all she could do was hold up her phone, showing him the picture of Selena and Justin. When he saw the picture, he knew that this was the reason why she was so upset. Jarrett walked over and hugged her. Jarrett was hurt too and all he could do was comfort her since Calvin was away. He knew how close she was to Selena and this was the worst thing that could happen to them. Now Jarrett wished that they really should have gone to Vegas. At least there, they didn’t have to wait an hour or so to find out what was going on.

“Oh sweetie,” he said as he hugged her tightly. “I’m sorry.” Jarrett held her tightly as she sob. The both of them knew that there was nothing that they could do. After a couple of seconds, Jarrett lead her into the kitchen and pulled out his phone. He was going to get to the bottom of this, even if it meant that he had to stay up all night do so. He got a bottle of wine down and pulled two glasses out. Taylor looked at him. She knew that he wasn’t a big wine drinker, but when he was working like he did, wine was the only thing that kept him focused when he was like this.


	3. Getting To The Bottom of Everything

An hour later, Jarrett had finally gotten Taylor to the point where she wasn’t crying anymore. There were still tears forming, but at least she wasn’t balling her eyes out and he also had gotten to tell her what happened, which shocked him made him angry to the point that he wanted to punch a wall. He knew that Justin was a scumbag ever since video of him surfaced peeing into a bucket and then defacing a picture of President Clinton as he snuck out of a club, but this was a new low. From what he could tell, he was kidnapping her and holding her against her will, if she even had a will at this point, and keeping her heavily sedated on some kind of drug. From the look on her face, Jarrett guessed that it was sleeping pills of some kind. She was dazed, but her eyes where glassy like they were with other pills.

When Taylor finally calmed down and told him what had happened, Jarrett started texting everyone he could think of as Taylor sat with a glass of wine, sipping it slowly, trying to stay awake to see if there was any news about how Selena got there in the first place and if she was there willingly or not. Both Jarrett and Taylor had a feeling that she was there against her will, but they had be sure. Selena was known to go back to Justin, but something about this didn’t feel right and Taylor knew that Jarrett was going to get to the bottom of this.

Jarrett was in full in assistant mode, something that he rarely went into this late at night unless they were on tour or planning some kind of appearance that needed to be planned weeks in advanced. Taylor rarely asked him to do anything past 10 at night unless that he was doing damage control from rumors in magazines, which the last time he did that was when he had to cover up the fact that she was buying her new house in LA. Taylor poured him a glass and looked over at him. She was on edge, something that Jarrett had never seen. Granted, when Calvin was flying she would not sit down or stop moving around until his plane landed and he called her to let her know that he was safe. Jarrett could only think about what she would be like when she was planning her wedding, it would be this tenfold. During girl’s nights, there were at least four bottles in the recycle bucket the next day. Jarrett knew that there would be at least 10 in there by the time a ring would show up. 

“Sit,” she told him. “Anything?” Jarrett had never seen her like is. She was actually worried to the point where she was almost shaking and looking like she was about to burst into tears at any second. She was trying her hardest to fight back her tears, but it was losing battle as he saw them run down her face. He knew that she and Selena were best friends, but he never knew how close they were. Tonight for the first time, he saw that Selena was like the sister that she always wanted. She was her oldest friend, besides Abigail of course, who had been around since she was fifteen, but Selena was different. She was Taylor’s longest famous friend. Longer than anyone else in Hollywood, and while they did take a break for a while when she went back to Justin after the first break up, when she broke up with him the second time, Taylor was the first one to go and comfort her. Now that she was finally away from him, it seemed like her life was her life was finally starting to turn around, but now it seemed that it was stalling a bit. They needed to do something, to get her out of there, but didn’t know what to do. 

As he was about to say something, his phone dinged. Jarrett picked up his phone and was actually glad to see the text was from the one person who would what was going on. It was from his uncle, which why at times like this, he was glad that he still keeping in touch with him. If someone was going to what was going on, it was going to be Uncle Rick.

“According to my uncle, it appears that she went out to LA on business, probably tour related stuff and was supposed to go back to Texas to see family shortly afterwards, since she’s the maid of honor in her cousin’s wedding,” Jarrett told her. Taylor hung on every word that Jarrett said, as if he was telling her how they were going to get Selena out of there. “But then apparently, she crossed paths with Justin, decided to have dinner with him and changed her plans. She was spotted at 1OAK with him and then they left in a party van. No one knows what happened after that. But from the picture, you can guess what happened.” Taylor looked at him worried. She was fighting back tears again. She wanted to cry, but she decided that she would do that in private where Jarrett couldn’t see her. She knew that something was up when her texts stopped all together; Selena wasn’t one to ignore anyone’s texts. Even when her roommates texted her, she away got back to them right away. Taylor let out a loud sigh. She wanted to do something, but wasn’t sure what.

“Is there anything we can do,” she asked him. “Like call the cops.” Jarrett shook his head. He wanted to tell her the truth, but there was no way that he could do that. The cops would just go and check on them and then leave when they saw everything was normal. He had to think of something. His phone then dinged again.

“Calling the cops isn’t the best idea,” he said. “Mainly because of the fact that they’ll go there see that everything is normal and then leave. Unless they see something, they can’t do anything but just long a complaint and then file it away.” Jarrett looked down at his phone and raised an eye brow. What he read was just crazier than anything he could ever think of.

“But her agent just suggested that we take matters into our own hands. She worried about her too and wants to do something crazy, but thinks it’s beyond her abilities and also doesn’t have the money to get someone to help her. She suggested that we kidnap Selena and bring her somewhere to recover until she’s ready to be back in the spotlight.” To Jarrett, this was the riskiest idea out there. This meant that they either had to sneak into Justin’s house or do it in broad day light, which was risky and that meant that they would have a small window to get her out of his house. Even if they did to this, they would either get arrested or caught by Justin himself. 

Taylor smiled when she heard this. The last time he saw that smile was when he suggested that she play Love Story above the crowd every night. Something told Jarrett that she was already starting to plan something. While normally he would approve of anything that she did, but there were so many things that he didn’t approve of right now and neither of them could think straight. Jarrett sighed and saw that it was almost 3 in the morning. As he glanced over at Taylor and saw that she was already making a note on her phone, something told Jarrett that she was already planning something and when Taylor did something it was big. Just to go to the Oscar after party that The Weeknd through, it took her three hours to get ready and she wasn’t even ready when the car pulled up to pick them up. While he knew that even reading this out loud was going to be a bad idea, but maybe in the morning, with clear heads, they would be able figure out what they could do to help Selena.

“Maybe we should look at this with clear heads in the morning.” Taylor nodded, meaning that she agreed with this.

“Yes,” she said. “In the morning would be fine.” She then finished her glass of wine and placed in in the sink. “See you in the morning.” Olivia and Meredith hopped off the couch and followed her into her room as she closed the door. Jarrett shook his head and the knocked back the glass of wine. He got up and headed to his room. He pulled a duffle bag out from under his bed and started to pack a bag. He knew that Taylor was going to be spending half the night calling people, assembling a team to go and rescue Selena as if this was a real life of Bad Blood. Jarrett shook his head. Tomorrow was going to be interesting, that was for sure.


	4. A Team Come Together and A Plan is Made

The next morning, Jarrett must have heard the door to the apartment open and close at least six times over the course of an hour. It was early and it was the weekend so Taylor wasn’t going to the gym. Maybe she went downstairs and let Calvin in and then he came in after her. He had a feeling she called him last night, in tears, trying to explain what happened, but couldn’t because she was sobbing so hard.

“I’ll be on the plane tonight,” he probably told her as he looked out at Vegas as it glimmered like a jewel in the middle of the desert. Something was up, but he didn’t know what. It was almost like there some kind of secret planning going on that Taylor didn’t want him to know about. Finally after he heard a knock on the door, he finally got out of bed and headed out to see what was going on. As he came down the walked through the living room and headed toward the kitchen, he started to hear voices.

“Let’s be serious,” Calvin said. “He live is god damn Calabasas for god sakes. It’s gated and we need an opener to get in. Trust me, I spun so many parties there and had to practically had to have the hosts to come and get me in order to get in.” Jarrett was right. Taylor was planning something last night and had stayed up a little later than he thought. When he fell asleep around 2, he thought that Taylor had finally fallen asleep, but as it turned out, she was still up calling anyone she could, trying to see if anyone would help her. He was sure that she had called everyone in her phone. When he finally came to the kitchen, he saw that Karlie, who must have been the one knocking on the door before and Calvin, who she probably sent her private jet to get from Vegas after she spent an hour crying trying to explain through sobs what was happening, were both standing with Taylor looking over something. He cleared his throat and all three of them turned around.

“I’m sorry to interrupt the planning of project bad blood,” he said with a smirk. “But if you’re going to do something as extreme as break into a house, for the love of god, at least wake me up first. You need someone like me who knows how to drive.” Taylor smiled. She then walked over and hugged him. It was one of those pawing hugs that she beckoned you to come and hug her. She reserved this for people she really loved. Jarrett got it once on the night that he became her assistant full time, but after that, all he got was normal opened armed hugs from her.

She knew that he was going to be involved with this project no matter what it meant he had to do. As Jarrett leaned over and joined the planning. He and Calvin stood on one side while Taylor and Karlie stood on the other. It seemed that they had everything planned out. However, Jarrett saw one thing wrong with everything. He looked down at a map of the neighborhood that he lived in and sighed. He had gone there once with Taylor before she was dating Calvin to get Selena after the now infamous egg throwing incident. She was the first person that she called and Taylor, who hadn’t driven in a long time, was going to rush over there to get her. Jarrett stopped her and then drove her there himself. He remembered that that they had to go through three different gates to get there, which was going to be a pain in the ass to get there in general.

“This is great and all,” Jarrett said. “But Calvin’s right, how are you even going to get in? Remember the last time we went Taylor, right after the egg incident happened. It took us at least 20 minute to get through all the gates and we can’t just roll up, we need a plan.” Taylor bit her lip. She had forgotten about that part. As it turned out, they couldn’t just roll up and grab her. Calvin cleared his throat, getting everyone’s attention.

“Jarrett’s right,” he said. “How are we going to get in? That’s going to be the hard part and we know that Justin is going to have both a great a security system and great security team just like we do here. So there’s no way in hell that we’re going to get in without them seeing us.” As the four of them thought about it, Taylor sighed. She knew that it was going to be impossible to get in and they just can waltz up to the house because Justin would know what they wanted. She hunched over and sighed again, realizing that they had to think this through a lot more than they thought. She felt the tears swell up in her eyes again. Calvin came over and wrapped his arms around her, letting her know that it was OK and that everything would work out.

“I wish that I would have seen the signs earlier,” she said as she wiped some tears from her eyes. “She started texting him again recently and told me that they were just friends. Then they started going to bible study and church together again, which is fine, but when they started going to dinner and then started going out to for drinks, that’s when the red flags should have gone up. I really wish that I would have caught on this sooner. Maybe if I wasn’t so stupid for not reading this signs, then this wouldn’t have happened.” For the second time in the past day, Taylor started to cry. Karlie leaned over and comforted her.

“It’s alright Tay,” Karlie said. “We’ll get her back and bring her here so that she can recover and introduce her to that nice guy you keep talking about.” Karlie looked up and smirked at Jarrett. For months, she had been trying to convince Taylor to set the two of them up, but Taylor would always laugh. Initially, Karlie and Jarrett, didn’t get along and she would constantly would ignore him or treat him like garbage, mainly because she thought that he was trying to get in between Calvin and Taylor. But one night, he heard something that he’d never thought he heard her say, but that wasn’t important. As he herd Taylor sob, an idea crossed his mind. He then slammed his hand against the table.

“I really hate to say this, but maybe I should reach out to my uncle,” Jarrett said. “He is the one who has his ears to the ground. He might be able to help.” Everyone looked away from him. While the all wanted to say that that they were fine with that idea, the fact that Rick Nelson, the owner of Monger, a gossip website that was somewhat liked amongst celebrities mainly because it refused to embarrass them un like TMZ.

“Let’s make that a last resort,” Karlie said. “I don’t think we’ll need his help right away. We should be able to figure something out.” The four of them sat there, trying to think of something. As Jarrett stood there, he looked at them and realized something. A though then crossed his mind as he stood there, one that actually might work. Jarrett smiled and then leaned against the counter.

“Now hear me out on this one,” Jarrett started. “What do the three of you have in common that I don’t?” Calvin, Karlie and Taylor all looked at each other. At first, none of them knew that he was talking and also thought that he was a little crazy. Then Karlie realized something.

“We’re all famous,” Karlie said. “So our faces are everywhere and Justin would know who any of us are if we were to just walk up to him, he would know what we wanted and why where were there.” Jarrett nodded and smiled. Taylor bit her lip nervously. She didn’t like the direction that this idea was going in.

“Correct,” Jarrett said. “So here the deal. We get Justin when he’s going into church on Sunday, from what I can tell, Selena will be sleeping off the pills that he’s giving her so that he can give her another round when he gets home. I bump into him, say something and threaten to fight him causing a ruckus, which gets everyone in his detail involved in protecting him and while that’s happening, some like Karlie or Taylor sneaks over one of the trucks, because I’m sure that they’ll all have openers and steal one.” At first everyone though that Jarrett was crazy. But then Calvin started to laugh.

“You know something,” he said. “That’s just crazy enough to work. I’m sure that every truck will have an opener, so all we have to do is keep him and his team away from the car long enough to get it and things will work. Hillsong has a large congregation, so if you start something with Justin, they will watch and block the view of his car. It’s just crazy enough to work to work.” Taylor looked over at Jarrett.

“Are you sure that you can handle Justin,” Taylor said as she looked over him at him worried about what might happen if everything didn’t go according to plan. “He’s not like he used to be.” Jarrett nodded. All the tattoos and muscle were to show that he wasn’t a little boy anymore. But it was all just an image change to him.

“I think I got this,” he said. “Mind you I did live in New Jersey for my entire life and you could start a fight with someone just by looking at them funny. I have a way to get him going. Now let’s figure out the rest of the plan.” As the three of them crowded around the counter, all of them had one though that crossed their mind. They were going to save their friend no matter what happened if it meant going to jail for her.


	5. Interlude: Karlie Suggests

Three Months Earlier

“Record or near record snow fall is expected over the next 48 hours,” the weatherman said. “Looks like it’s going to be one of those weekends where everyone just stays in and watches Netflix all weekend. The killer isn’t going to be the cold, but the winds, which will be above 40 at times.” Jarrett rolled his eyes. This was going to be a fun weekend in New York. The 1989 Tour was over and Taylor was trying her hardest to split equal time between all four of her houses, but that was hard on everyone. Between work starting on the Goldwyn Estate and Taylor getting ready for the Met Gala, things were crazy and of course, the one weekend that they had to be in NYC for a photo shoot, the storm of the decade decides to hit.

While he didn’t mind spending all day with Taylor and Calvin, because of the fact that Calvin would let him listen to tracks he was working on, the problem was that Calvin was going to be in Vegas for his residency, so instead he was going to be spending it with Taylor and Karlie, which was going to bring him to his breaking point. While he didn’t mind most of the Taylor’s friends, Karlie always seemed to come off to him as cold and unwelcoming. Karlie never smiled when Jarrett let her into the apartment or even said hello to him for that matter. It was as if that she hated him for some odd reason that never made itself clear. Taylor constantly told him to give her time, but it had been a year since he met Karlie for the first time and nothing had changed. Now with the snow on its way, Taylor told Jarrett that Karlie was coming over to spend the night, Jarrett rolled his eyes. This was going to be a very long and tense weekend. Maybe he should have went home this weekend and spent it lying in a bed at his parent’s house, but then again, he would be stuck helping his father dig out the entire neighborhood and he decided not to. It was going to be a long weekend for everyone.

As Jarrett came back from the store, carrying enough wine, beer, snacks and baking supplies to get the three of through the weekend, the wind started to pick up. Being on the road during the summer made him forget how miserable the winters could be on the east coast. As he climbed the steps to get back into Taylor’s apartment, he realized that his key was in his jacket pocket.

“Son of a bitch,” he muttered under his breath. As he was about to put the bags down, he heard footsteps come up behind him. However, it didn’t sound like those of a teenage girl trying to follow him in like they did all the time; it was those of a supermodel who was trained to walk silently. He turned around and saw that Karlie was early and looking like she had stepped right off the ski slope. From the puffer jacket and slightly misfitted hat down to the boots, Karlie looked like she was more at home in a ski lodge rather than the streets of New York. As she walked up the steps, something was different. She actually smiled at him as if she was happy to see him.

“Hey,” she said warmly. “Leave your key inside?” Jarrett was speechless. He didn’t know how to react to or even what to how to answer her for that matter. This was strange even for her. He sighed.

“No,” Jarrett said. “It’s actually in my jacket pocket. I just have to put everything down to get to it and then we’ll be.” Karlie laughed. She then walked over and stood in front of him. There was actually a smile on her face for a change, the same smile that Taylor and everyone else got. It was like she turned on a switch and had done a full 180 with her attitude. It was like she was actually trying to be nice to him.

“No worries,” she said as she fished the key out of his pocket and unlocked and held the door opened for him. “I thought that it was you coming down the block. Taylor said that you ran out and got some things to last us the weekend. Thank you for doing that.” Jarrett was a bit weirded out by her. Maybe she was a body snatcher and was trying to kidnap Taylor and replace her with a clone that bent on taking over the world. Jarrett smirk at this thought, he need that after fighting with the crowds of people who were worried that the world was going to end.

“Thanks Kloss,” he said. “Times like this, I feel like I needed a third arm just to get through the day.” Karlie called the elevator and the two of them waited in silence. Karlie then cleared her throat, getting his attention.

“I… I wanna apologize,” she started. “I was a total jerk the past couple of months mainly because of the fact that I wasn’t sure what was going on. Taylor had one assistant and then fired her because she was leaking information to the tabloids. Then you came in I was sure that you were going to break up her and Calvin. It took me a while to realize that this wasn’t going to happen. You just stay in the background making sure that everything was on track. I felt like a complete idiot for not even giving you the chance you deserved.” Jarrett smiled. It was nice to see that Taylor’s friends were willing to be so welcoming of him and willing to put up with his all the hard times he gave them. He understood where Karlie was coming from and fully understood why she had to do what she had to do. She was only protecting her best friend’s interests and looking out for her wellbeing.

“Apology accepted,” Jarrett said as he tried to put the bags down, causing Karlie to laugh. “I think I’ll wait until we get up the apartment.” As the elevator arrived at the sixth floor, Jarrett wondered what caused the sudden change. Maybe it was Taylor or maybe it was just the fact that she was tired of just being mean to him. Either way, Jarrett was glad that she was over whatever was affecting her giving her judgment. As the neared the apartment, Taylor opened the door and saw that the two of them where actually being friendly. She let Karlie in and then helped Jarrett with the bags.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
A couple hours later, the snow was falling was faster than any of them though. Karlie had started baking and Taylor on the phone with Calvin, telling him that she wished he was here. Jarrett on the other hand was busy trying to get in touch with the head of the Circuit of the Americas down in Austin, Texas. At first it seemed there was going to be nothing going on down there due to the bad weather during the race last year, but now as it turned out, they were having the race and wanted Taylor to play a concert after the Saturday session. While he was hoping that it would be a year without touring or playing any concerts, a one time show didn’t see that bad. As he started to reply to an email, Taylor came into the doorway.

“Karlie and I are going to watch a movie,” she told him. “It’s Selena’s newest, Behaving Badly that was just released on Netflix. You can join us if you want. It will be fun.” Jarrett thought about it for a second and then remember that he watched it earlier this week when he was working on something for Taylor. He shook his head.

“I watched it earlier this week,” he told her and then remembered something. “You got a second. I need to talk to you about this concert.” Taylor nodded and shut the door behind her. She knew that Jarrett was wondering why Karlie acting so different and this would be the best time to explain.

“Let me guess, Karlie right,” she asked. Jarrett nodded. He was starting to think that he was starting to hang out with Taylor too much, but it was also a good thing because of the she was getting to the point where something was bothering him. “I talked to her when we went to the gym last week. She told me that she was worried that you were starting to get between Calvin and me, since you were always joining us on trips out west. I assured her that you were only doing your job and that you were single and looking.” Jarrett blushed a bit. Taylor knew that he was always going out to speed dating events all over the city, from small dive bars in Hell’s Kitchen to major events at the Strand Book Store over by Union Square Park. He was lonely and Taylor knew it. She always gave him off on nights that she had couples dinners so that he wouldn’t feel left out or like a third wheel. But now, she was starting to feel bad. She wanted to play match maker badly for him, but didn’t want to get too involved with his personal life. Jarrett smiled.

“Thank you,” he said to her. “I knew that she liked me, but just needed a little push in the right direction.” Taylor then opened the door and looked back at him. “Enjoy the movie. It’s not the best thing in the world, but it’s fun to hear Selena curse and drop a few f bombs.” Taylor laughed. Jarrett’s phone then rang and he answered it. Taylor too this as her signal to exit and go join Karlie in the living room. For the first time, she felt bad for Jarrett and wanted to do something for him, but didn’t know what to do.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Jarrett ended the phone call and smiled. He heard Karlie and Taylor laughing during the movie and knew that they enjoyed it. It wasn’t a bad movie, but it wasn’t a good movie either. It was just one of those movies that you turned off and just enjoyed. He looked out his window and saw that there was at least three feet of snow on the ground. This was the worst storm that he had seen since the blizzard of 96. He was glad he went out and go snacks and other thing, because right now, it didn’t seem that they were going to be getting out until at least Monday. But that didn’t bother him, he had beer, which after that phone call that he was on about the concert in Austin, he need it.

As he pushed open the door he heard Karlie and Taylor giggling. They must have finished one of those bottles of wine, Jarrett thought to himself. This is going to be a fun night. As Jarrett walked into toward the kitchen he saw that Behaving Badly was ending and that Taylor and Karlie where wiping the tears from their eyes because of the ending.

“Well at least it was a happy ending,” Taylor said. “I just wish that Selena could have something like that in real life.” Karlie finished her wine and then looked over a Taylor. Everyone, including Jarrett, knew about her perpetual on again/off again with Justin Beiber and how it seemed that lately Justin wanted her back, but Selena wanted nothing to do with him.

“I just wish that she would realize that she needs to stay away from that idiot,” Karlie said as she opened another bottle of wine and then filled their glasses. “She just needs to realize that he isn’t good for her or anyone for that matter. She needs to find someone like Calvin.” The two of them then giggled. Jarrett rolled his eyes. He somehow managed to make it to the kitchen without them being noticed by them. Even though it was just a bottle, it turned the two of them into gossiping teenagers.

“You know,” Taylor said in between sips. “She told me the last time I talked to her; she was starting to think that dating an older guy was not a bad idea. With all the shit that she was going through with Justin over the past couple of years, someone more mature might be a welcomed change for all the drama that had come with from dating him.” Jarrett shook his head, trying to keep from laughing. When Taylor got drunk, she started to get sloppy with her language, which only came out in private. Karlie then started to smile.

“I think I know someone who would be a good fit for her,” Karlie teased. “And we don’t have to screen him or anything. In fact, he’ actually be a perfect fit for her and actually might treat her better than she ever thought she could.” Taylor stopped and though about what Karlie was saying. Suddenly she started to laugh, throwing her head back.

“Wait a minute,” Taylor said as she sipped her wine. “Are you suggesting that we set her uop with Jarrett?” Taylor started to laugh again. Jarrett cringed; maybe that he was wrong about the vibe he got from her back in July in Los Angeles. But then Taylor stopped laughing and looked back at Karlie. “Just as long as I don’t lose him as an assistant, then I will happily set him up with her,” Taylor said. “She sort of hinted that she was interested in him and that the two of them clicked the first time that they met during the 1989 Tour stop in LA,” she said. Little did Taylor know that he and Selena actually hooked up that night, but things didn’t work out at the time. He sighed and then snuck back to his room. He was glad that the guest rooms where far away from the living area so that it could just go through the kitchen the way he came and the go straight to the living room. He pushed opened the door and made Karlie and Taylor jump.

“How was the movie,” Jarrett asked as he came over and stood over top the two girls who were trying to keep quite.

“It was alright,” Taylor said. “You were right about it being a movie and hearing her curse was actually pretty funny.” Jarrett then pick up the remote and looked for something that they could watch. But both Taylor and Karlie got up and headed for the bedrooms.

“Try not to stay up too late,” Karlie said jokingly. She then headed toward the guest room that was basically her room. Taylor then walked over and kissed him on the cheek, something that she never did. She then walked toward the stairs and stopped at the bottom, looking back at him.

“Do you think you will be able to get out and get bagels tomorrow morning,” she asked him. Jarrett ran over to the kitchen and held a bag through the door way. He was already three steps ahead of her on that suggestion. “Great. Well see you in the morning.” She then headed up stairs, cats following her every step of the way. Jarrett sighed. This was something that was going to be life changing for him, if it even happened of course. He sunk into the couch and found something to watch. However that changed quickly. Within minutes, he felt his eyes getting heavy and he knew that he wasn’t going to last. He got up and turned off the TV. The sound of the wind blowing down the street was all he heard. Karlie and Taylor really did go to sleep or they were waiting for him go to sleep so that they could talk and plan more. Jarrett sighed and then headed to bed. He was glad that he didn’t have to shovel out tomorrow so that was a plus. He then shut his door and went to bed.


	6. Getting Ready

The next morning was totally different from the previous day. While yesterday, plans and travel arrangements were being made, today was where everything started to come together. Everyone’s bags were coming out of bedrooms and into the foyer so that they could be loaded into the private SUV that was coming to get them and bring them to the airport, Taylor and Karlie were busy making breakfast in the kitchen, while Calvin was trying to book a last second gig out in Los Angeles so that everything seemed somewhat normal and things were in motion. They couldn’t have made this work any better if they tried.

Jarrett threw his bag in the pile. While he did have clothes out at the Goldwyn Estate, he wanted something that would make him look like a normal person and not an assistant to a famous person. The plan was to go out there today, figure out where Justin is living, since apparently he got kick out of his Calabasas community, get Selena out while Justin was at church and the get back to New York so that she could recover. Everyone knew their parts in the plan, Jarrett was to distract Justin while Karlie snuck into his car and grab an opener, and Taylor and Calvin were to wait and drive them out the both of them out of there when things were done. Taylor hadn’t been behind the wheel of a car in a while, so this was going to make things interesting. While Jarrett wasn’t crazy about this idea, it was what everyone wanted to do, so he just went with it.

As Jarrett, sat going over some things that were going to happen later this year, trying to keep his mind off what was going on, Taylor tapped him on the shoulder. Jarrett glanced up at her, taking his eyes away from the iPad. “We need to talk for a second,” she told him. “Come with me.” Jarrett followed Taylor to the other side of the apartment where her music room was, which was turning into more of a trophy room because of all the awards that had started to take up space in the room. She then sat at the little table, where she did most of her song writing, and invited Jarrett to sit, which he did. She had never asked him to join her in here before so this was a first.

“I just want you to know that if anything goes wrong when you’re distracting Justin, I have hired someone to be on standby in case things go bad,” she told him. She had a look of fear on her face, something that he rarely saw in her. Jarrett reach out and placed his hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t worry,” he told her. “I’ll be fine. I’ve held my own for many years on the Jersey Shore. If I can handle the meatheads that show up there all summer long, then I can handle a guy who has little man syndrome.” Jarrett was secretly nervous about this. Justin had bulked up a bit in recent years, but not to the point where he was threatening enough to scare him. What scared him was the body guards and the people that he surrounded himself with, that’s the real part that worried him. Taylor then took his hand.

“We’re just being safe,” she told him. “As soon as Karlie gets that opener out of the car, you get out of there. We don’t been to have to save two people this weekend. Which reminds me, why are we going out so early. Can’t we just do it in one shot and get it over with?” Jarrett laughed. He had a feeling that someone might ask this question and was ready to explain.

“You know how long it takes to make a music video, right,” Jarrett asked her. “Well this is going to be kind of like that. We have to do somethings, like figure out where Justin is living, how many body guards he has with him and how long it takes him to get to and from the where Hillsong holds their masses. We also need to figure out where he’s keeping Selena for that matter. I know you just wanna swoop in there and get here, but we have to play this smart Tay. If we don’t then things won’t work out like they should.” Taylor nodded. She understood what he was getting at. At least someone one has a head on their shoulders and was thinking clear, unlike her who was going to go all secret agent on Justin. Just as she was about to tell him something, Calvin knocked on the door.

“10 Minutes,” he said to them. “The plane’s going to refuel and it will be ready to go.” Jarrett and Taylor nodded. The both of them were ready to go. As Jarrett walked toward the door with Taylor in front of him, he was starting to think that this wasn’t such a good idea. Things could go wrong, but it was too late to think of that now. Things were starting to fall into place too fast and whether he liked it or not, this was happening.


	7. The Flight Out

The normal six hour flight felt like it took 12 hours. Everyone was on edge and didn’t know what to do. It took Calvin two hours to get Taylor to sit down with him and eventually the two of them had somehow managed to get some sleep, even though she kept insisting that she wasn’t tried and wanted to be ready to go when the plane landed, just in case everyone had changed their mind and had decided to go after Justin and get Selena right way instead of waiting a few days to plan everything out. Karlie briefly took a nap, but for the last two hours, she was up coding something on her laptop and Jarrett didn’t sleep the entire flight like he had planned to. Instead, he spent the entire flight doing research on what the house was like and where it was. He was glad that he had a friend who installed all of the electronics features on Justin’s house and while he might get fired for sharing the secrets, at least he hand someone who was willing to share the layout so that they can figure out where Justin was keeping Selena was. After a while Karlie pulled off her head phones and sat next to Jarrett, wondering what he was looking at.

“Justin’s house,” she asked as she peered at the laptop. “Sure is big and how’d you get these anyway. Did you have to bribe someone or something?” Jarrett laughed and looked over at Karlie. She had a sense of humor that Jarrett liked. If she wasn’t dating the founder of Oscar, a health insurance company, the two of them might be a couple right now. Jarrett shook his head and then flipped to the next floor.

“I have my ways,” he told her. “My friend installed all the electronics in this house that he’s living. He’s not sure if he’s renting it or not, but anytime someone tried to go near the pool house, security would flip.” Karlie breathed a sigh of relief. Jarrett kept this a secret from everyone because no one else asked. She was the first one to find out about it. She looked over the plans with him. The house was big and they would have to move fast in order to get her out, meaning that they might have to leave things like clothing behind and only grab important things like her laptop and cell phone if it was there. As Karlie looked over the plans for the house, she noticed something. She pointed to the pool house that was adjacent to the main house.

“Here maybe,” she asked him. “It seems like the best place to keep someone. He probably had extensive work do to it, like sound proofing and other things that I don’t even want to think about.” Jarrett looked over the notes of the job that his friend hand on the house and went through it looking for something on it. When he came to the forth page of the notes her read something that puzzled him.

“Client has told installers that the pool house is off limits at all times. There is no need to install anything in here. The previous owner has already installed a decent stereo system and doesn’t need to be upgraded at all. A TV will be installed in here by Mr. Bieber’s staff after all the other components have been installed and the installers have left. Please do not open this door at all and leave anything that is supposed to be installed in the pool house in the living room,” he read. Jarrett and Karlie looked at each other. This had to be where Justin was keeping Selena. It made the most sense because of the fact that if she tried to escape, she would have to walk past the main house and Justin would see her trying to make a break.

“He’s gotta be keeping here in there,” he told Karlie. “It makes the most sense because of the fact that she couldn’t get away as easily as she thought she could.” Jarrett turned the page and saw that there was another set of plans that were for the pool house. It seemed Justin had just remodeled the entire pool house so that someone could sleep in it all the time, as if it was a small apartment.

“He probably keeps her close to the door so that he can move her in and out easily,” Karlie said. “He probably brings her out to show that she’s alive and then lets her sleep off her high during the day while he’s out doing whatever he does.” Jarrett nodded in agreement. When he first saw photos of the two of them out in public, everything about the picture seemed normal, but things with Selena seemed off. She never took off her sunglasses, she was constantly was being led and according to one photographer, she seemed like she was on something, which wasn’t like her at all. Jarrett sighed. This was starting to get technical and was going to be a pain in the ass to get everything down. He was glad that they had two days before everything went down. At least they hand a chance to plan everything out. Jarrett looked over at Karlie and saw that she had fallen asleep again. They were still three hours out, so sleep seemed like a good idea. He closed his laptop and pulled his hat over his eye and drifted off to sleep.


	8. In LA

After the plane landed, things kicked into high gear. They got in the private car and headed to the Goldwyn Estate. This was Taylor’s newest house and it became Jarrett’s favorite house right away. While at first, Taylor was denied that she was buying the place, eventually the press caught on to everything, including the fact that she named the company that she purchased the house under after her Jamie King’s youngest son. While she hasn’t officially confirmed it, she and Calvin have been seen walking out of the house with a contractor, who was doing minor changes to the house. The one thing that Jarrett liked about Taylor was she was will to keep things the way that they were. She had no plans to really change what the house looked like on the inside, because she like the Old Hollywood feel that the house had. Jarrett knew that this was why she brought it in the first place. When she heard that one of the oldest houses in Hollywood was going up for sale, she was worried that if someone younger brought it then they would redo the house and change everything that Samuel Goldwyn had worked so hard to get built. Jarrett of course was the one who oversaw the purchasing of the house; he was the one who was the he of Leo James Realty Ventures, INC after all. After three weeks of going back and forth with the estate of Samuel Goldwyn Jr, Taylor finally had the house. While it would take forever to get the house up to the point where they could live in it, in the long run it was worth it. No one knew where it was and even if you went to look for it, you’d never find it. Jarrett smirked as the car pulled into the estate. This was his work and he was proud of it.

Things were kicking into high gear now that they were out west. Taylor told the pilot that they would call him when they were ready to go on Sunday, meaning that everything would have to happen on Sunday, even if they didn’t want it to, if it didn’t then they’d be screwed. The pressure was on everyone to make sure that every part worked and they got Selena out of there as fast as they could. If something went wrong, then they would have to get figure out a plan B, which would basically be a grab and go in order to get her out of there, meaning they might have to kidnap Justin in order to get Selena back. As the four of them got out of the car, Jarrett got an idea. The one thing that they forgot to do was figure out where Justin was living. Jarrett’s friend offered to include this, only if he paid him extra of course, but Jarrett declined because of the fact that it wasn’t important and he might be able to find in online. But of course, they had no luck. 

“Calvin and I should go and do recon,” he said breaking the silence. “We have no clue where Justin is living and I’ve read that he could live in five different houses. So why not go and figure out which house he’s actually living in” The biggest problem is which house Justin was actually using, it was either going to be the one in Calabasas or the one that was in the Hollywood hills. From what he could tell from Google Maps, both had pool houses, so either of them could be Justin’s house. At first everyone didn’t know what to say about that idea. Everyone seemed to be uneasy about this idea and wanted not to be seen in public right now. After a few seconds, Jarrett sighed.

“Fine,” he said. “I’ll do it myself. It’s better if you guys act normal and don’t let anyone know what we’re doing. All I need is a car and we’ll be good.” As they pulled up to the Goldwyn Estate, Jarrett quickly went inside and threw his bags in his room. Jarrett then walked back down the stairs, grabbing the keys to the Range Rover that he used when he was out here and headed toward the door. As he neared the door, he saw that Calvin was coming behind him.

“Change your mind,” he asked him. Calvin nodded. “Good. I’d rather have second set of eyes in case I miss something.” As they got into the car, Calvin looked over at him.

“Taylor made me go,” he told him. “She was worried that you might get too involved and do something brash. She sending me to make sure that you don’t do anything stupid.” Jarrett knew that Taylor was right. To do this, he needed someone else with him. The photographers were more likely to talk to Calvin more than they were to talk to Jarrett. He thought about calling his uncle to see if he knew where Justin was living or if he could tell him where to look, but he decided not to get him involved, it was for the better in the long run. But he needed someone with him to keep him on task and not to get too hot headed. If he didn’t have Calvin with him, things might have gone south really fast. 

After hitting three different hotspots, they didn’t get anywhere. Most of the photographers would just take the money and give them some a stupid answer. Most of the photographers where just helpful as Jarrett and Calvin thought they were going to be. All they wanted was a picture of Calvin walking into some restaurant, but since Taylor wasn’t around, no one cared. Just as they were about to move on, Jarrett saw a familiar face, it was one of his uncle’s photographers, a guy they called Stance, standing in an alley away from everyone else. Jarrett never really understood why they called him Stance, but he might be the only one who could help. Jarrett pulled the car over and then looked at Calvin.

“I’ll be right back,” he told Calvin. “This guy should be of some help.” Jarrett got out and walked over to Stance, who was surprised to see him.

“Well, if it isn’t the future Mr. Taylor Swift,” Stance said as he looked up from his camera and saw that Jarrett was walking over from a car that had parked at the end of the alley. Jarrett earned that nickname pretty quick when the office heard that he was going to work for Taylor. They all had a bet going of when he would start dating Taylor, but that never happened and word was that Stance had won the pool when he predicted that he wouldn’t be dating her, she’d move on to someone else. He walked over and shook Stance’s hand. “How’s life treating you?” Jarrett shrugged. He wanted to tell Stance what was going on, but his best bet was to keep his mouth shut.

“It’s been better,” he said. “We’ve got a little problem, but we’re taking care of it. Listen, do you know where Justin Beiber is living right now? Jarrett reached in his pocket and pulled out his last $100. If anyone knew Stance would know. “It would really help us out if you could tell us. No one has told us anything.” Stance looked at him and then pushed his money away.

“You remember that one night where you and I tailed a fresh out of rehab Lindsay Lohan around LA all night, trying to get a picture of her drinking and we finally got it at 3 in the morning as she sat in her room at Marmont,” Stance asked. Jarrett nodded. He was working for Uncle Rick during the summer and joined Stance on this adventure and had a blast. The two of them drove around LA all night, sneaking into clubs through the back doors and kitchens, and finally climbing onto the roof of some restaurant that was in line with the room that she was staying in. While all the stuff that the two of them did to get the shot, he made some pretty good money for it. “Well consider this thanks for helping me. I got him a few times at a house in the hills. I’ll text you the address. It’s got a great little parking lot that’s right across from it because there’s a fitness trail. Park there and no one will know you’re there. It will just look like you’re someone out for a late run” Jarrett nodded. He knew that Stance would come through for him. He shook his hand, slipping the $100 into his hand.

Jarrett started to walk back toward the truck. “Do me a favor,” he said to Stance. “Don’t tell my uncle that I’m here. If he finds out I’m here, things are going to get ugly fast.” Stance nodded and the turned back down the alley. The door opened and a Kardashian walked out. Stance started snapping away. Jarrett then got in the truck as his phone went off.

“Looks like we got him,” Jarrett said to Calvin. As Jarrett drove the truck to the house that Justin was supposedly living, he was starting to think that this was actually going to work.


	9. The Stakeout

“Your buddy better not have sent us on a wild goose chases,” Calvin said as he pulled into a space that was across from what Stance said Justin was staying. “If he isn’t here then he’s gotta be up in Canada. That’s the only theory I have.” Jarrett rolled his eyes. Stance would never lie to him or give him false information. After all they were the ones who kept saying that Kim Kardashian and her family where going to be huge long before they even had a TV show. As they sat there, Calvin got a text from Taylor, asking if they found it yet. “She starting to get on my nerves for the first time,” he said with a laugh. “I kind of like it. But seriously, you think this is it?” Jarrett looked over at the house and while he could just barely see the roof line, something told him that it was right. Jarrett sat up a bit and leaned over the dashboard, trying to look for something that would give it away, but couldn’t see anything because of the gate.

“This has to be it,” he said to Calvin. “If there was some way to get a better look of something like if there’s a large light in the door way.” Jarrett opened the door and went to get out, but as he got out, Calvin stopped him. This was what Taylor was talking about. Jarrett needed him to keep him from doing something crazy, like climbing the fence of Justin’s house to get a better look. Jarrett looked back at him, as if he was doing something stupid.

“Dude,” Jarrett said. “All I’m going to do is run across the road and glance through the gate,” Jarrett said. “It’s not like I’m going to climb the fence. I’m just going to look over the gate and nothing more.

“Yeah and thing is that I’m gonna have to come down and help get you out when you fall over the fence,” Calvin said. “Just stay in the damn car and wait it out. He’s gotta come home sooner or later.” Jarrett got back in the truck and decided that Calvin was right. Waiting for them to come back was the best thing to do. If he got caught, then things would go south really and he didn’t want to put Selena more danger than she already was. As the two of them sat there, headlights came from behind them.

“Get down,” Jarrett said. The two of them ducked and made it appear that the car was just parked there. After the cars passed, Jarrett and Calvin sat up and watched where the cars went and sure enough they went into the house that they were sitting across from. As the both sat up, they realized that the gate hadn’t closed yet. The both of them watch as Justin got out of the back of one of the cars and then walked over to the other side and help Selena get out of the of the car. She seemed different, like she was under the influence of something. Justin must have been keeping her sedated with something in order to have control of her life. As the gate closed, Calvin started the truck and drove off.

“If I ever see that little shit out in public after this,” Calvin said as he speed down the road. “He’s going to have his ass handed to him.” Jarrett liked that he wasn’t the only one who was angry about this. He reached into his pocket and turned on the timer on his phone.

“Now let’s head toward where Hillsong does their services,” he said. “We need to figure out how long it to get there.” Calvin nodded and headed toward the theater where the service was held every Sunday. This would tell them how much time they actually had before Justin got back and if they even hand enough time to do anything.


	10. Interlude: Jarrett Meets Selena

Eight Months Earlier

Jarrett sat in the back of a hired car that was headed the Staples Center for the final time. This was probably the first time that he thought about quitting and going to work for someone else. He heard that Ariana Grande was looking for a new assistant, but knew that she couldn’t pay him as well or as much as Taylor did. This tour was taking its toll on him and it wasn’t a good thing. The second half of the North American Tour had 29 stops left and then it was over to time to go over to Asia and Australia for 12 more. While he was tired, he was glad that he got to see his family for two days when Taylor played Met Life back in July and she even went with him to meet them, something that she wanted to do for a long time and she even invited them to watch the show from the VIP area, something most of his family took her up on. As he stood on the side of the stage with his family, he realized that this might be the last time that he saw his family for a long time. Taylor eventually glanced over to him and saw the look on his face. Like him, she was very family oriented. Later that night, she promised him time off when the tour was over, he could have as much time off as he needed. Jarrett smiled. He would worry about that later; right now he had to focus on the tour. He would later take her up on that offer and spend the all the way up to his 30th birthday with them before he came back to work.

The past five nights LA were the biggest and craziest that Jarrett had ever seen. They say everything is bigger in New York, but clearly they had never seen what a concert was like in LA. It was so big in fact that tonight Taylor broke the record for most sold out shows at the Staple Center on the second night of five. This was the last night of it and he was glad, it was insane. There were two things that he and to do at each stop. The first was that he hand to follow Taylor’s mother, Andrea, around the pit and make sure that no one harassed her as she gave out passes to Loft 89, the meet a greet event that happened almost every night after the show and also to meet the special guest who was showing up that night. Taylor had gotten this idea a few nights before the tour started. This was something different. Jarrett had never experienced anything like it. Almost every day there was a different person showing up for dress rehearsal and for him it was like almost dream like. While he wasn’t a fan of the Style walk outs, most of the performances that came up during the show, where just awesome. Seeing the Weeknd perform I Can’t Feel My Face with his family there was worth the price of being on the road for six months. However, nothing compared to the LA shows. This was where she was pulling out all the stops.

While the first three nights weren’t really notable for him, well maybe with the exception of Alanis Morrissette coming out to do coming out to do You Outta Know, last night was probably the best night of the entire tour. Taylor brought out Beck and St. Vincent, two of his favorite artists and on top of that at the last minute, she brought out John Legend, who was just there attending the show with Chrissy Teigen. It was a magical for everyone. Even he didn’t expect to be brought up on stage. Jarrett saw the look on Legend’s face when the piano rose up and knew that he too felt the magic.

Tonight though, he wasn’t sure what was going happen. Anything could happen and as he walked in, the paparazzi asked him if he knew what was going on tonight. Jarrett shrugged and knock on the door. “Even I don’t know,” he told them. “It’s always a surprise for me too.” As the door opened, he felt the cool blast of air come for the Staples Center and breathed a sigh of relief. He forgot how hot it could get in LA. As the door closed, he could already see that Taylor was pacing, as if she was nervous about something. He dropped his bag on a chair and walked over to her.

“Everything alright Tay,” he asked her. She was biting her nails again, which came from stress brought on by touring and such. She turned around and hugged him. Something told Jarrett that she had be waiting for him to get there. She then put him at arm’s length and looked at him. She then smiled, assuring him that everything was OK. She then started to walk along the stage. Jarrett followed, trying to up with her.

“Listen,” she said as she stopped at the end of the runway that was a lot longer than he thought. “Tonight’s special musical guest is a very good friend of mine. She’s going to pull right into the arena in a few minutes. I want you to keep her company until I’m done with press. I shouldn’t be too long. It’s just one interview today, thank god, but it’s going to be the longest one since it’s with the LA Time and they’ve been trying to get to me for the past five nights. Can you do that for me?” Jarrett nodded. Karlie was spotted in LA earlier and while even though she didn’t really care for him, it might be a chance to at least get to know her a bit better so that there was less tension between them. “I think you’ll like her.” When he heard this, Jarrett was confused. It wasn’t what she said; it was the way that she said it. Before he had the chance to ask Taylor who was coming, she walked back down the stage and got off it, heading to get ready for press, which was something that she hated doing. Jarrett then grabbed his bag and headed to the entry way where the players normally arrived.

As Jarrett stood there, he was starting to doubt that it was Karlie who was coming. She came out earlier during the tour and there was no way that she would come out twice. As Jarrett ran down the list of friends that Taylor had, he could think of who it would be. As he stood there, a car started to drive down the ramp and then stopped close to him. Everyone had been there at least once, even Abigail showed up once and the audience went nuts. The driver of the car got out and then opened the rear passenger door. “Here you are Ms. Gomez,” he said as he reached for someone’s hand. “Safe and sound just like I promised.” Jarrett paused. The name sounded so familiar, but he couldn’t place it. As the driver helped the passenger into view, Jarrett finally realized who it was that he left out. It was Selena Gomez. How stupid could he actually be? Besides Abigail, her best friend since high school, Selena was the only other person she had a long term friendship with. As she got out of the car and saw Jarrett, she smiled.

“Are you Jarrett,” Selena asked as she pulled her sunglasses off and then smiled. “Taylor said that you’d be waiting for me.” Jarrett was a bit speechless. This was one of the few celebrities that he could honestly say that watched grow up over the years. He spent many of his summer vacations being forced to watch The Wizards of Waverly Place because his young cousins wanted to and while he hated the show, he kind of thought that Selena was a cute, but didn’t take notice of her until her saw a picture of her in the that black one piece swimsuit when she was in Mexico last year. After that, he fell in love with her. There was something about her that caused him to be attracted to her, he couldn’t explain what it was, but there was just something about her. She wasn’t that little baby faced kid anymore; she was a full grown woman who knew what she wanted. “Is everything alright,” Selena asked. Jarrett realized that he was staring and then snapped out of his trance.

“Yes and yes,” he said as he tried to recover. “Sorry about that. Yes, I am Jarrett and yes I’m fine. Taylor said one of her friends was coming, but I didn’t think it was you. Then again, I lost track of who has shown up at all the shows after being on tour for so long.” Selena laughed, causing Jarrett to breathe a sigh a relief. Selena then looked around.

“I take it Taylor’s in press,” she asked. Jarrett nodded. “That sucks. I’m going to have to do the same thing next year when I’m on tour. I’m not looking forward to it either. It has to be the worst thing in the world.” As Jarrett led her to the room that was set up to be a lounge area for Taylor and everyone that came to the show to hang out in, he wondered what she was talking about. He had heard Taylor talking about a great new album that was coming out later this year, but it couldn’t be Selena’s.

“Ms. Gomez,” he said and then got shot a look of death. “Sorry, Selena. Is you album the one that Taylor keeps raving about.” During rehearsal out here in LA, Taylor spent a lot of time with Selena, heading over to the studio and even rumored to be doing a guest spot on her album, but Jarrett knew that was false. Taylor wasn’t one for guest spots and never would even think of doing one. Selena nodded and then walked over to the speaker that Taylor had brought in.

“That would be me,” she said modestly, as if she was embarrassed by the fact that Taylor was telling people how good her album was and it hadn’t even been released to the press yet. “It’s due out later this year. I’ve been kind of keeping it a secret for a while, but with the new single just coming now, I’m starting to become a little more vocal about it, doing press and such. Have you heard it yet? I’m sure that Taylor plays it nonstop.” Jarrett shook his head. Taylor wasn’t one to listen to anything during the tour, fearing that anyone else would influence

“She hasn’t been playing music lately,” he told her. “Well besides her own since she’s getting ready for tour.” Taylor had interesting taste in at least according to Jarrett. She was all over the place like he was. She played everything from hip hop to pop. He was surprised when he came back morning from running errands and heard Bruce Springsteen playing and even joined her in singing along to Tenth Avenue Freeze Out. But he rarely heard her play pop, let alone her friend’s music. Selena walked over and plugged her phone into the aux jack.

“I think you’ll like it,” she told him. “It’s different from what I’ve done in the past.” Jarrett rolled his eyes. His cousin blasted her music constantly when they were on vacation, mostly with her first band The Scene, and he hated it. Stars Dance was fine, but the song Birthday, go was that annoying. If it was anything like that, he was going to plug his phone right away. “I’ll play the single Good for You.” As the song started, Jarrett knew right away that this wasn’t a normal pop song. The baseline was heavy and the instrumental was almost, as he thought, hip hop influenced. As Jarrett listened to it, he nodded his head.

“Who produced this,” he asked. It sounded familiar, like he had been listening to it for a long time. Selena smiled when she heard that. She finally found someone who was picking up on something that she was waiting for.  
“A few people,” she told him. “But I’m sure you’re picking up on ASAP Rocky. He heard the track before it was mastered and wanted to add his own touch to it. He even guested on the track because he was feeling it so much.” Sure enough just as she finished saying that, ASAP started his part. Jarrett was impressed. This was different from her time with the Scene and also her other album Stars Dance.

“You’ve got such a different sound,” he told her. “My cousin was obsessed with your last album and will freak when I tell her I heard a track before her.” Selena smiled. She then came over and sat next to him, close enough where their hips where almost touching. She looked over at him and smiled.

“I’m glad that someone older than the average teenager likes it,” Selena said. “I’m trying my damnedest to distance myself from that old Selena that had a good girl image. Spring Breakers was just a start. James Franco wants me to take the lead female in his new movie and I think that I’m going to go for it.” Jarrett smiled at the thought of her in another film with Franco. He hoped that it was The Disaster Artist, but had no idea who she could play.

“I really do dig the sound,” he said as he looked at Selena, feeling some kind of connection, something that he hadn’t felt since he was in high school and was dating Nikki, his first serious girlfriend. “It’s not like most of the pop music that I’ve heard. Then again, I haven’t listened to pop since I was in high school and that’s when Britney Spears was just starting out and boy bands where still a thing.” Selena laughed as Jarrett felt old for admitting that. It made him seem older than he really was.

“That’s actually funny,” Selena said. “What else do you listen to?” No one really asked Jarrett this question, well no one famous. Not even Taylor or Calvin. He usually played music when he was driving to and from Taylor’s house and when he was alone in the other house that she also owned that he was allowed to live in. He sighed and then though about that question, as if his the next thing that he said depended on if they were going to keep this conversation. He listened to a lot of music and really did have a wide variety of taste of music.

“I really listen to everything,” he said as he pulled his dinosaur of an iPod out of his bag and handed it to her. “Well with the exception of country. But even then I’ll go against myself and will make acceptations to the rules.” As Selena scrolled through the artist, she saw what he was talking about.

“Kacey Musgraves,” she asked. “Really? You do not come off to me as someone who would listen to her. There’s so many artist that I don’t know on here. I mean I might have heard of only have of them, but never really listened to something by them.” She scrolled through and when she got to the bottom of the list, she stopped and looked back up at him. “Who’s your favorite?” This was another question that no one asked him. He was always the one who was asking this question when he met people, because it was the easiest thing to find out about a person. If they said something he knew, he found his way in, but if they said something that he didn’t know, he would use this as his way in to get to know someone. Jarrett thought about it for a moment and then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

“Bruce Springsteen,” he told her as he took control of the iPod for a second and then scrolled down to all the music of his that he had on the device. “Hands down. He’s the only artist that I can recall being there my life the entire time. My parents where big fans and it took me a while to really get into him, but now there’s not going back. Whenever I go back home, which is very rare now that I’ve been working for Taylor, I makes sure that I drive down to Asbury Park and blast him as I drive around the old circuit.” While Selena had no idea what he was talking about, for the first time in a long time, Jarrett let his Jersey come out. He had been living everywhere from Nashville to New York to Los Angeles, and had been constantly toning down his accent and slowing down his speech so that he could fit it, but for the first time in a while, he turned in on.

“You and Taylor where meant to be together,” Selena said as she laughed at the way he was talking. “I swear. She’s been dying to go to that place you mentioned and go see some venue that’s pretty famous, but I can remember the name of it.” Jarrett knew exactly what she was talking about. Taylor spent her summers in Stone Harbor, which was far from Asbury, but Taylor had mentioned that she would like to see the city that Springsteen made famous. Maybe after tour was over, he could convince Calvin to spin a set in Atlantic City, so that he could finally fulfill Taylor’s wish of seeing the Stone Pony.

As Jarrett sat there talking to Selena, Taylor finally came back from press. “Hey,” she said to the both of them. “I hate to break up this little party here, but Selena and I have some blocking to do for tonight.” Selena got up and then hugged Jarrett.

“Well it was nice talking to you and meeting you,” she said. “Maybe I’ll see you later.” Selena and Taylor then walked away, heading back toward the stage. Jarrett wasn’t sure what happened there, but there was some kind of connection there. As if he had just made another friend, something that he didn’t have a lot of out there. He watched as Selena then looked back and smiled.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Hours later, Jarrett was still trying to recover from being out in the pit with Allison. The internet had ruined the surprise of her wandering around the crowd picking random people to come to Loft 89. He was glad that they had body guards to keep kids from just grabbing the bags that had the slips in. He was glad that this was the last night in LA and couldn’t wait to get back on the road. Too many stops in one city and things started to get crazy.

As he stood back stage, he saw tonight’s guests for the first time. Chris Rock was there with his kids and he thought that he saw Matt Le Blanc, but he wasn’t sure. Justin Timberlake was there too, but as usual, he was just going to wing his performance, but most of the time, that’s how most of them went and everyone seemed to like this idea that Taylor had,

As Jarrett stood there, listening to Taylor sing for the infinite time, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw that Selena was standing behind him, wearing a robe.

“So I guess you’re here every night,” she asked him. “You must be bored to tears.” Jarrett rolled his eyes and then laughed.

“I’m not sick of it,” he said. “I just wish that she would change the set list every night. The same thing over and over is starting to drive me nuts.” Taylor was a creature of habit who liked to do the same thing over and over night after night. Everyone once and a whole she would change the set list, but even that was rare. The two of them then laughed. Selena was supposedly spotted during one of the earlier performances in the crowd and now she was going to perform with Taylor tonight. Most of the performers didn’t cover themselves up, because of the fact that they usually just showed up and left. But it seemed that Selena was going to be hanging out for the night after she performed with Taylor. He saw her bringing in a few bags earlier, mostly make up and costumes, but she also had clothes that she was going to change into later.

“I bet you are,” she said. Before Jarrett had a chance to answer, the stage manager tapped Selena on the shoulder. “You’re up,” the PA said. Selena then turned away from Jarrett and looked back at him. “Can you do me a favor and hold my robe,” she asked him. “I’ll want after my performance.” Before Jarrett had a chance to answer, Selena slipped out of her robe and he grabbed it. As she stepped over the lift, he saw that she was wearing an outfit that was similar to Taylor’s but it wasn’t as conservative as Taylor’s was. There was far more cleavage and Selena’s rear was basically out for the world to see. Jarrett couldn’t help but stare. As she hopped on the lift, she saw him checking her out and smiled back at him, giving him a playful wink. Normally, Jarrett never really watch the guest spots, mainly because of the fact most of them where just boring, dull walk outs or quick performances, but this one, he had a good feeling about. He quickly ran to the wings of the stage to watch what was going to unfold.

As Jarrett stood on the side of the stage watching Selena sing the song that he hear earlier that day, he couldn’t help but notice that she was checking to see if he was watching. It seemed like Selena was into him. This was different from most of Taylor’s friends, who were either married, about to be married, like her best friend Britt, or were dating guys who were either famous or were different like they were. He felt something with her, something that he had never felt in a long time, maybe since he was in high school. As the song ended, Selena hugged Taylor and then Taylor gave her a few smacks on her rear. Jarrett smiled as Selena looked over at him and smiled. Maybe she secretly wished that it was him doing that instead of Taylor. Either way, something was in the air. He then quickly sprinted backstage and met Selena as she came back down. He then helped her slip back into her robe.

“Thanks,” she said. “Are you going to be at the small after party that Taylor’s having?” Jarrett smiled.

“I’ll be there,” he said. “I’ll be the one reminding Taylor that we don’t have to get up tomorrow and that we have three days between shows.” Jarrett and Selena then walked over to the dressing rooms. Before she went in, she turned back to him.

“We should hang out at the party,” she said to him. “I’m kind of looking for someone to help me forget my ex. I’ll see you later.” She then closed the door and went to get changed. Jarrett stood there for a second, trying to figure out what happened. Eventually he realized that Selena was flirting with him. This was something new, even for him. In the short amount of time that he had been Taylor’s assistant, no one that she was friends with or even worked with for that matter, came on to him like she had. Jarrett walked away and smiled. Tonight was going to be interesting.

He smiled. He normally skipped them and went back to the hotel to get some sleep while Taylor and everyone else involved with the tour had some fun, but tonight, it looked like he was going.


	11. By the Pool

Jarrett sat on the couch that was on the patio and starred at the pool. Eight months ago, Taylor hosted a party that celebrated the end of the LA leg of the 1989 tour. He and Selena sat up here the entire night and just talked about everything from family to what was going to happen after the tour ended. It was just perfect. The two of them then snuck off into the pool house and hooked up a bit, but like all good things, it had to end. He knew that Selena still had a thing for Justin and the fact that he was just Taylor’s assistant; he knew that it would never work. She apologized for leading him on and then went back to the party as nothing happened, leaving him hurt and confused. As he sat on the couch, Taylor came out and stood next to him.

“Thinking back to the party,” she asked him. “She was different then. She wasn’t completely over him. She wanted to be with you that night, but wasn’t ready and unsure of what would happen. She told me what happened and she also felt that you were unsure of it too.” Jarrett blushed a bit. He was sure of it. That night he felt something he hadn’t felt since he was with Nikki Adams, his old high school girlfriend. When they were dating it was like the air was on fire and nothing could come between them it wasn’t until she got that modeling contract and he decided to go to school out west where everything finally ended. Nikki knew that it wasn’t really meant to be and while she did cross paths with him once and a while, they were just friends. Jarrett leaned back on the couch the couch that he and Selena spent what seemed like hours sitting on and looked toward Taylor.

“I know,” he said to her. “She kept talking about Justin and how he’s changed since he’s started going to church and stopped hanging out with those idiot friends. I guess that’s why she believed him. He’s such a liar.” Taylor came over and sat next to him. Calvin had left to do a set over at some night club downtown, making it look like just he was out there and Taylor, Karlie or Jarrett were elsewhere. It seemed to be working. Taylor then leaned her head against his shoulder.

“Can I tell you something,” she asked. Jarrett nodded. “After the last Los Angeles stop, before the party here, Selena told me that she was developing a thing for you, but wasn’t sure. She still loved Justin, but wanted to test the waters. After the party she wanted to see if there were still feelings for him were still real. After that I didn’t know what was going on, because I was touring and didn’t have a chance to talk to anyone. Once the tour ended, I talked to Selena and she told me that she was done with Justin. He was and still is an ass. She then told me that she wanted someone like Calvin, an older more mature man. Karlie suggested that I set her up with you when we were snowed in, but I was initially not considering it. But I then realized how much you to clicked here and then I remember the lunch we had a few months ago and even Selena said that she was smitten with you. Once she’s recovered, I want to set you two up on a date and see if it will work. Which it will. She needs someone who’s strong and will support her. I think that you’d be the perfect one for her.”

Jarrett was surprised by this. He did feel a connection when he was with Selena, but never thought that he’d be trying to date her. As Jarrett went to ask her something, he felt his phone go off. He pulled it out his pocket and sighed. It was a text from the one person that he didn’t want to hear from.

“As much as I want to keep this conversation going,” he said to her. “But I have to cut this short. My uncle wants to know why the hell I haven’t touched base with him since we landed and why I was talking to one of his photographers when we were trying to find Justin’s house today and he also has pictures of us talking to him.” Taylor panicked. If Jarrett’s uncle posted those photos on the website that he owned, then everything was ruined. Jarrett’s phone then went off again. “Oh and don’t worry. No photos went up; he’s keeping them off the web because he knows that’s something going on.” Jarrett got up and walked toward the door. Taylor then grabbed him by the arm.

“Don’t let him get to you,” she told him. “He might be able to help us if worst comes to worst.” Jarrett nodded. He wasn’t going to anyway. He knew that his uncle could help him, but it wasn’t too sure if he should contact him.

“I’m not,” he said. “I think we need his help anyway to figure out what else is going on. Are the keys bike was better than the truck, but him riding it made her nervous. But that knew that he was a safe rider. She sat on the couch and listened as he started up the bike that he kept here. When she heard him leave, she went to my bike still here and is the bike still stashed in the garage?” Taylor nodded. She knew that the find Karlie, who was probably baking.


	12. Up in the Hills

Jarrett guided his bike, an old Triumph that had been left to him by his grandfather after he passed, through the hills of Los Angeles. He needed this more than anything right now, whenever Taylor would piss him off, he would wait for her to leave and get on his bike and go for a ride to clear his head. Somehow, he was always back before she go back from wherever she went, so it always seemed that he was just stayed home. Taylor hated seeing the bike in her garage, but at least it was being used instead of being empty. She had planned on turning it into a recording studio, but Calvin decided that the pool house would be a better place, mainly because he wanted to keep his McLaren in there a well. “You boys and your toys,” Taylor said.

He could have taken the Range Rover, but that was no fun and didn’t handle the mountains well at all and it constantly felt like it was going go off the edge if you didn’t drive it properly. But the bike on the other hand could handle the switchbacks with no problem. It was also a chance for him to process what just happened. He knew from the encounter at the concert that Selena did have a thing for him and the way that she acted when she hooked up with him proved it even more, but the fact that she was still head over heels for Justin said otherwise. Maybe she had just come to her senses when she saw how serious things where getting between Calvin and Taylor and realized that she should follow suit. This wasn’t something new to him, but Selena was famous and it was something different. If he got into a relationship with her, he and her would be everywhere and the rumors would fly like madness. He wasn’t sure that he ready for that, but then again, for the first time in ten years he would be happy and that’s all he cared about.

As Jarrett pulled up to his uncle’s house, the gate opened before he even had a chance to push the call box. He then road up the driveway and pulled off his helmet The house in front of him was like the Goldwyn Estate, but smaller. Rumor had it that Samuel Goldwyn’s rival brought this piece of land and hand planned to build a lavish house on it, but eventually settled on building something smaller, mainly because the view was spectular and was ten times better than what the Goldwyn Estate. As Jarrett looked out at Downtown LA that sparkled off in the distance, Rick Christopher stepped out. To Jarrett, he was just his normal uncle who lived in the hills with his partner, but to everyone else, he was the second most hated man in LA. Rick ran the gossip website Monger, which while it wasn’t as bad as TMZ, it was a lot more prying into the lives of celebrities and most of the time, no one knew how they got the information that the got. Some say that Rick had every assistant on his pay role, but Jarrett knew that wasn’t true, because he wasn’t. As he got off the bike, Rick came down the steps and hugged him.

“What,” he asks. “You come to LA and don’t call me to let you know you’re out here? I had to find this out through the guy that drove you from the airport and took you to Taylor’s place in the Hills and then I get a phone call from Stance telling me that you were asking him if he knew where Justin Bieber is living? What the hell is going on?” Rick was one who likes to get right to the point with everything. Jarrett rubbed the back of his neck.

“I wasn’t going to Uncle Rick,” he said. “Mainly because of the fact that we’re not supposed to be out here right now in the first place, with the exception of Calvin Harris of course, but myself and two others aren’t.” Rick looked at him like he was crazy and the started to realize something.

“Inside right now,” he said. “The walls don’t have ears, but there are eyes in the sky.” Rick the lead him inside and shut the door. While Rick was the king of Hollywood, he was a bit paranoid that something was going to happen. He wasn’t like Perez Hilton who was active on social media, putting everything out there, but he had the right to be paranoid since he constantly received legal threats and death threats on a regular basis.


	13. A Change of Plans

As Jarrett sat in Rick’s office, he paced about, trying to make sense of what he just heard. He had just told Rick everything that happened and now that he had told someone else, something that he wanted to do for the past two days, he felt better and the weight was finally off his shoulders. Rick then took sat in his chair behind a massive desk, looking like Marlon Brando in the Godfather, and leaned forward.

“So let me get this straight,” he said as he leaned on his folded hands. “Justin Beiber has been drugging Selena Gomez, who apparently is going to leave him for you, and basically keeping her prisoner in a room in his house where she basically sleeps until he has to bring her out and you Taylor Swift, Karlie Kloss, and Calvin Harris are going to rescue her in something that resembles a caper out of Scooby Doo? Jarrett if I didn’t hear it from you, I honestly wouldn’t believe it.” He then started to laugh. Jarrett rub the back of his neck and realized that maybe that this wasn’t such a good idea. After a few seconds, Rick recovered. “Now that we got that out of my system,” he started as he wiped the tears out of his eyes. “How are you even going to get into his house?” Jarrett sighed. He didn’t want to have to explain that part, but not it seems that he was going to.

“I’m going to bump into Justin on his way into church, distract him by causing a scene and Karlie is going to sneak into his car and steal his opener,” he explained. Rick shook his head. He then brought up pictures on his computer of Taylor and Calvin. Sure enough in the background of almost every picture was Jarrett, either on his phone or looking directly at the cameras, trying to ruin the shots that they were trying to get and eventually sell to post online and in magazines.

“Trust me, he knows who you are,” he said to him. “He’s even said that he thinks he could take you if he ever met you one time.” Uncle Rick was right. Justin would know who he was even if he wasn’t trying not to look like himself. Jarrett sighed, it looks like the plan was going to be a failure and nothing was going to happen.

“I guess that the plan is going to be a failure,” he said to Rick. “Selena’s gonna spend the rest of her life as drugged up puppet in Justin’s plans.” Rick the laughed. It was the kind laugh that meant he had an idea and not mocking on him.

“You know you should have called me in the first place,” he said. “Because I could have helped you out and made it easier. Listen, don’t get Karlie involved. While the girl is graceful and smart, they would spot her in a heartbeat opening the door. You and only you should be opening the door. You’ll need a diversion too. So how about I send a bunch of photogs to the church tomorrow and crowd the ever living hell out of him. This way you have better coverage and you’ll be able to grab the remote with no problem.” Jarrett thought about it for a second and eventually realized that Uncle Rick was right. With a distraction like that, all of the people involved with Justin would get involved with this and it would be the perfect cover. Jarrett smiled.

“That is a good idea Uncle Rick,” he said. He then picked up his helmet and then started walking toward the door. Rick the cleared his throat. “Thanks. I can’t wait to tell the others the new plan. Oh and make sure that you get your best guys. Justin’s gonna need to be distracted big time tomorrow.” As Jarrett tried to leave, Uncle Rick cleared his throat again.

“Just one more thing,” Rick said. “Since you’re going to be pulling Selena out, I need you to get pictures of where Justin is keeping her. I’ll pass them onto the cops first, which will launch an investigation right away but then they’re going on the website. Just don’t tell your little blonde friend. Deal?” Jarrett sighed. He knew that there was going to be a catch, but a least it wasn’t as bad as it could be. “And then I want to interview her, when she’s feeling up to it of course, about what she went through and how she’s doing.” Jarrett sighed again. It looks like he had some work to do.

“Deal,” he said.


	14. The Plan is changed.

“Are you sure he wants to help,” Calvin asked as they all stood around the kitchen counter. “Knowing your uncle he wants the story before anyone else gets the chance.” Jarrett sighed. The four of them stood around the waiting for dinner to arrive. Calvin had hit the nail right on the head. He wanted to tell everyone the deal that he made with his uncle, but decided to keep his mouth shut. He wanted everyone to trust his uncle, mainly because of the fact that he was the one who came up with this idea, but after a story that showed up on his website suggesting that Karle and Taylor where in a relationship, things went south very fast. After that incident, no one in Swift’s camp really didn’t talk to anyone Monger for almost two years. Jarrett sighed. He wanted to tell everyone there was more to the plan, but decided that it was the best to keep that part to himself.

“Trust me on this,” he told them. “While Uncle Rick is a scumbag, he’s not the kind to go and report on something that would hurt someone. That picture of Taylor and Karlie was too blurry and unclear to figure out what was going on and didn’t he apologize the next day after and admit he was wrong.” Taylor sighed. She knew that Jarrett was right and after that apology she secretly would go to Monger when she had the chance because of the fact that they always a lot nicer than any of the gossip sites out there. Most of the articles would poke lightly at celebrities as they did normal things, lump in with gossip and everything else. Taylor leaned back against her chair.

“So he’s planning on sending an army of photographers to cause chaos while Justin walks in to his church,” she asked. Jarrett nodded. “And then you’re going to sneak over to his car and grab the opener that we need?” Jarrett confirmed this by nodding again. Uncle Rick was a man of his word and while it seemed that he wanted to help. Then again, Jarrett already knew what his uncle wanted him to do and wanted the first exclusive interview with Selena when she was ready to sit down, but that was a long time away. He sighed and looked down at the counter.

“It’s going to work,” he said. “If I know my uncle, he’s going to send a swarm out, causing everyone to get out and help. Justin’s going to be so mobbed that he won’t know what’s happening,” The gate buzzed and Taylor went to answer it. “Finally,” she said. Karlie then leaned forward.

“I trust your uncle as far as I as I can throw him,” she said. “But then again, he has his finger on the pulse of Hollywood so if anyone could do it, then he can.” Hearing that gave Jarrett the reassurance that he needed to hear. Uncle Rick was a man of his word after all and when someone needed help, including his favorite nephew, he was going to help them not matter what. Even if it meant that he had to do something drastic, like having to pay someone off in order to make something go away. As Taylor came back with the Chinese food, the air in the kitchen was tense. Everyone was looking at each other as if they were wondering if they were really going through with this. While they all knew that it was too late to back out or change the plan, they all wondered if this was really happening. As then all stood around eating, Jarrett’s phone went off.

“All set,” the text said. It looked like that this was really going to happen. Jarrett sighed and wondered how he got into all this in the first place.


	15. Interlude: Jarrett Meets Taylor

Jarrett sat nervously in the back of the hired car that was sent to pick him up. I was just him in the back of the big SUV. He wondered why an SUV was sent instead of a car, but that wasn’t the biggest though that was in his mind. He was finally glad that he was getting out of Monger and getting into a real job, even though he was never really told what he was going to be doing, he was glad that he was going to be making better money at this new job. While he did enjoy working for his uncle, the pay was barely enough to cover his rent and everything else that he had. He knew that living in New York was going to be expensive, but he never thought that it was going to be this expensive. He was living paycheck to paycheck and not having any fun. He was glad that places like The Met and the Natural History Museum were pay what you want, because if it wasn’t for them, he’d have no fun. Now it seemed however, he might actually be able to actually have some fun.

When he first found this job, asking for an assistant for the CEO of a company called SATA LLC, which was based out of Nashville, he just was intrigued by the job itself. The description said that the CEO was currently living in New York and would be splitting her time between Los Angeles, New York, Rhode Island and Nashville, so the ability to travel at the drop of a hat would be a plus. Jarrett saw this as his chance to finally live out his dream of seeing the world and all the wonders. So he applied, throwing all caution to the wind. As he clicked the submit button, he felt that nothing was going to happen and his resume was going to get lost in the stacks. Jarrett thought that he was going to be stuck in this dead end job of endless fact checking. But at least he was willing to try and get out of the box that he was stuck in.

Three days later, he got the first phone call, which lead to a phone interview and eventually lead to three more in person interviews in Nashville, including one with the CFO, a man named Scott. After that he was told that he would hear from someone in three weeks if he got the job. He knew that he was a long shot, mainly because of the fact that everyone else knew everything about the company and he knew absolutely nothing about it. On the flight back home, he thought about the plan b that he was going to have to make. Maybe he could ask his uncle for a raise, since he was willing to help him out all the time. After all Monger, the second best gossip website behind TMZ, was doing well, so maybe he could get something.

Three weeks later, he got another phone call. “Congratulations Mr. Brown,” the cheery woman on the other end of the phone. Jarrett was half asleep when he got the phone call, so the level of cheeriness was a little much for him. “After going through all the candidates, you were the best qualified for the job. The only drawback is that you’ll have to start today. Our CEO is currently in New York and needs your help right away. We’ll send you a car to pick you up in about two hours. Welcome to SATA.” With that the phone call ended and Jarrett was in shock. Was this really happening to him right now? He grabbed his phone and checked his email and sure enough, it was really happening. There was an email from SATA welcoming him to the company, even telling him he now had health insurance.

Jarrett couldn’t help but smile. He was finally getting somewhere. He jumped out of bed, shaved, grabbed, a shower and got dressed. As he stood in the shower, he realized that he forgot something, he hand to quit other job. As he walked into the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee, he called his uncle.

“This better be important,” Rick said groggy. Jarrett kept forgetting that LA was three hours behind New York meaning that Rick was just getting up for work. “Or else you’re fired.” Rick then laughed, letting Jarrett know that it was OK.

“Well,” Jarrett said. “That’s why I’m calling you. I’m quitting. I got a new job.” At first there was brief silence, but there Rick cleared his throat, but the fell silent again. Then suddenly sighed loudly.

“You know if you weren’t my nephew, you’d be dead,” he said. “Good luck and if you’re out in LA with that new boss of yours, don’t ask me how I know that because I just do, do forget to call me or else I’ll text you until you show up at my house. Good luck nephew cause you’re going to need it.” With that, Rick just hung up. That was it. He never thought that it would be that easy. As he poured his coffee into his travel mug his phone went off. It was a text from the driver letting he was here. Jarrett grabbed his mug and headed downstairs to meet him.

As the car crawled down Broadway and eventually turning on Houston, Jarrett knew that he could have took the train and gotten to his new boss’s house faster, but the fact that they were so willing to send a car made everything better. As the car finally turned on to Franklin Street and after a few seconds came to a stop in front of 155. Jarrett knew that the address sounded familiar, but didn’t know who lived here. The drive helped him out and then he headed inside.

After being patted by down my security, as if there were checking for something that might be harmful to whoever his boss was, he stepped in the elevator and slammed the gate shut. The security told him to head up to the penthouse. Whoever he was going to be working for had really good taste in housing. Tribecca was not an up and coming neighborhood, but it still was one of the places that everyone wanted to live in when they came to New York for the first time. The elevator dinged and Jarrett stepped off it into a long hallway. The security guard told him to knock on the door on the left, since the other side was just for their security. Whoever this was had a lot of money if they could afford to buy both penthouse and then use one just for your security team. Jarrett knocked on the door and waited for it to open.

After a few seconds, he heard the door unlock and then it started to open. As the door opened, the look of shock appeared on his face. Standing on the other side of the door was Taylor Swift. As she looked up she smiled.

“Hi,” she said. “You must be Jarrett. My father was really impressed with you and your resume. You must be really excited to be coming to work for me.” Everything from the initials in the company to the last interview that he had with her father, started to make sense now. He was about to become Taylor Swift’s assistant. “You OK,” Taylor asked. “You seem a little start struck.” She then started to laugh, causing Jarrett to snap out of his trance and looked up. This wasn’t some kind joke, this was the real deal.

“You are correct,” he said to her. “I guess that I’m your new assistant.” Jarrett smiled and extended his hands, which Taylor took and shook. This was really happening and this was his new job. He was going to be and he was going to be go at it.

“Well, come in,” she said to him. “We’ve got a lot to get started on. Namely what I’m going to do for this tour. I need help with this that’s for sure. Come in.” Taylor walked into her apartment and Jarrett followed her inside. As he walked passed a purple couch, Jarrett knew that his life was about to change forever.


	16. A Problem Arises

It was late and the entire house was quite. Jarrett lied in bed and just looked up at the ceiling and saw the gold leaf that was up there, he thought that he heard someone open a door and walk down the hall, but maybe he was hearing things, the house was almost 100 years old after all. He loved the house and the old Hollywood charm that it had, but he knew that Taylor was going to change almost everything about it. While Taylor was going to save the house from being gutted by some Hollywood idiot who didn’t understand the importance of the house, Taylor was going save it, but she was planning the removing the screening room that saw so many movies before they premiered on the old movie house of the 1940s. He sighed and then got out of bed. He couldn’t sleep. While he had a feeling that the plan was going to work, he was nervous about everything involved with it. Was Uncle Rick going to come through? Was there going to be a mob of photographers waiting to distract Justin long enough to get the opener? Jarrett shook off all these thoughts. He left his room and headed for the kitchen.

As Jarrett headed down the hall, the house still smelled of cookies still lingering in the house. Which Jarrett thought was odd because of the fact that Karlie stopped baking hours ago. She was good at what she did, better than Taylor that was for sure. Her kookies, as she called them were a personal favorite of his. As he entered the kitchen, he discovered that he wasn’t the only one who couldn’t sleep. Karlie was up too. She closed fridge and was surprised to see him.

“I take it you couldn’t sleep either,” she asked him as she pulled the milk from the fridge. Karlie knew him too well and it seemed that she was in the same boat as he was. Everyone was on edge, even Jarrett, who was trying to keep a cool head, but was failing horribly. He tried to take him mind off everything by doing some damage control with the Tree, but that turned into a disaster. Every single blog and gossip website was talking about how it was surprise that Justin and Selena were back together and how wonderful it was. One of the photos of Justin was him coming out a pharmacy, carrying a bag of drugs. Whatever was in that bag was what he was using on Selena. Eventually, Jarrett closed his laptop and went to bed, trying to keep his mind clear for tomorrow. Jarrett took one of the Kookies and took a bite of it. While it was still early, it felt like he like it was three in the morning. Karlie poured him a glass of milk and he took it. “It’s a good pairing,” she told him. Jarrett dipped the Kookie and discovered that she was right.

“When did Taylor finally go to sleep,” he asked with his mouth still full. “I must have heard he walk around the pool at least five times before she opened the door again and came back in.” Karlie looked over at him, biting her lower lip. Something was up and Jarrett knew it. “Did she even go to sleep for that matter?” Karlie sighed and put the milk back in the fridge, avoiding eye contact initially with him. Now Jarrett knew that something was up and it was going to send him into a panic. Karlie came back over and leaned her long body over the counter and looked over at Jarrett. She was prettier than Taylor was, but not by much.

“She stormed out of here right after you went to bed,” Karlie said breaking the promise that she made to Taylor not to tell anyone where she went. “She needed to clear her head and get out of the house. Calvin’s asleep and doesn’t know that she’s gone. Please don’t be mad at me. She begged me not to tell. I got up because she was gone and I was worried about her.” Jarrett sighed. He wasn’t mad at anyone, but he would have liked to known that she had left earlier. Jarrett leaned forward and stood up. He grabbed a set of car keys and walked toward his bedroom.  
“Get dressed,” he told Karlie. “I’m gonna need you help with this one. Consider it a dry run for tomorrow.” Karlie didn’t understand what he was talking about, but the she slowly realized that he was going to need her help getting Taylor into the car. Karlie sighed. It was going to be a long night for everyone.


	17. The Nice Guy Incident

Jarrett guided the car toward The Nice Guy, which new celebrity hot spot in LA and a favorite of Selena’s. He figured that Taylor would wind up there, shaking down someone of some information about what Justin was doing. Little did she know that everyone knew as much as she did and there was going to be no new information than the stuff that they already knew was all the information that was out was all they knew and all that was out there. As Jarrett and Karlie drove through the dark streets, his phone went off. He handed it to Karlie, who took the phone into her hands.

“Read the text to me and then reply what I tell you,” he said to her. Karlie nodded and unlocked his phone. She read the text first and shook her head. Things were getting bad really fast.

“Your uncle said that Taylor is causing havoc at the Nice Guy,” she said. “She’s basically cornered someone in Justin’s entourage, your uncle seems to think that it’s Diplo for some odd reason, but no one can confirm it and she’s got them in a private room in the back. She’s basically not letting him go until she gets what she wants.”

“Reply to him that I’m going to take care of it and to tell all photographers to stay away. We don’t need to see this all over the internet tomorrow.” Jarrett sighed. Tree, Taylor’s publicist, was going to have a field day tomorrow when she found out what she did. Jarrett sped up a bit. Things weren’t going good if they didn’t get there soon.

A few minutes later, Jarrett and Karlie pulled up in front of Nice Guy and got out of the truck, Karlie following close behind. The bouncer knew what he was here for and just raised the rope for him to pass. He didn’t even question what he was wearing or try to stop him from entering the restaurant. He knew why he was here. Once they were inside, the manager came up.

“I take it you’re the one who she keeps telling me to call and ask him to come down here,” the manager said to Jarrett. “She keeps saying that she’s not leaving until you’re here getting some answers from whomever she was in there with. The guy is freaking out to the point where he’s starting to ask me to call as well, just so she doesn’t do anything.” Jarrett started to panic. This wasn’t the Taylor that he started working for over a year ago, in fact it wasn’t that Taylor at all. He looked at the manager and placed his hand on his shoulder.

“I want to apologize for whatever she broke or did,” Jarrett said. “She’s not in the right state of mind right now.” The manager then started to laugh. Jarrett then took his hand off his shoulder and wondered what was going on. The manager then just smiled.

“She didn’t do anything,” the manager said. “She came in and just sat down waiting for whoever she was waiting for to show up and when he did, she cornered him in the private room and they haven’t left sense. I didn’t even see her come in for that matter. She must have walked in the front door. Then again she wasn’t dressed in anything that I would make me think that it was her for that matter.” Jarrett breathed a sigh of relief. As he was about to ask where Taylor was, Karlie leaned out of a doorway.

“She’s in here,” She yelled to him. “And she isn’t moving until you’re here, taking her place.” Jarrett knew what that meant, he was going to have to and remove Taylor himself. The manager knew what was going and step aside, allowing Jarrett to do his job. Jarrett then stepped inside the private room and saw that I wasn’t Diplo like his uncle said, but Scooter Braun himself. Scooter knew Jarrett from his Monger days and was wondering what the hell was going on. Jarrett then turned to Taylor who was sitting in a chair, scowling like a scolded child, Karlie standing behind her with her hands on her shoulders, as if she was trying to keep her from getting up.

“This has to be some kind of joke, right,” Scooter asked wondering what the three of them where doing here. Jarrett was glad that it wasn’t Diplo, at least Scooter would be willing to listen and talk to him. Diplo on the other hand, won’t just sit back and laugh at him, because he didn’t give a shit about what was going on and all he would do was laugh at was going on. This was better than he thought it was going to be. Jarrett turned to Scooter and sat across from him.

“I want to apologize for my boss’s actions,” he started. “She doesn’t have the clearest mind after the phone call that she got from Selena a few days ago.” Scooter looked at him like he lost it. He somewhat understood what he was talking about, but thought that he was babbling on about something else. He rubbed his eyes trying to focus on Jarrett and not the pouting Taylor in the corner.

“What are you talking about,” Scooter asked. “I just saw her and Justin yesterday when we went out to lunch. Everything seemed fine. Justin kept saying how thrilled he was that the finally got back together and how happy the two of them were. Although she didn’t say anything or take off her sunglasses for that matter.” At this point, Taylor had finally broken free of Karlie’s grip and managed to stand up. Jarrett was gland that he remembered to shut the door.

“He’s drugging her you dumbass,” Taylor yelled out as Karlie managed to get her back in the seat. “That’s the reason why she didn’t take her sunglasses, because she couldn’t even lift them off in the state she was in.” Scooter looked at her and then looked back at Jarrett who was scowling over at Taylor. Jarrett then sighed and folded his looked over at Scooter, who was more puzzled than he was before.

“Three days ago,” he started. “Selena was supposed to start rehearsal for her tour, but according to the tour manager, she never showed up. Two days ago while in New York, Taylor texted her asking her what was up with her. She then got a text that read ‘911’ and she called her. She had a very brief conversation with a somewhat sober Selena and then the phone was pulled out of her hand and Justin got on the phone and told her that everything was OK and he hung up.” Jarrett then reached for Taylor’s phone and pulled the photo that Taylor had received the other night up and showed it to Scooter. “She then got this text. Tell me that everything isn’t normal here.”

Scooter looked at the photo and sighed, dragging his hands down his face. He had a feeling that something was up, but wasn’t sure. Everything seemed so normal between the two that Scooter thought that they had just gotten back together. “How could I be so stupid to believe that she had willingly gotten back together with him,” Scooter told them. “I knew something was off about the whole thing and didn’t understand why they were always going back to his house. Even after they were dating for real, Selena never spent the night out at his house, she would always go back to hers, which was why they lived so close to each other when they first started dating.” Scooter dragged his hands down his face, feeling that he had really been lied to by one of the few artists that he actually trusted. It was like his whole world was falling apart right in front of him. He couldn’t believe that Justin would sink this low. He thought that he was doing well, he ditched those idiots that he called friends, started going to church and even was trying to make better choices in what he did with his life. But it appeared to be nothing but a cover up for the other motives that he had. Scooter sighed.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I knew that something was up and I didn’t think about what was going on. I should have realized what was going on.” As he apologized, Taylor tried to get up again. Jarrett looked over at her and she stopped. Jarrett then looked at Karlie, who was just as pissed off at Taylor as he was.

“Do me a favor,” Jarrett said to Karlie. “Take the child to the car and put her in time out. We don’t need her interrupting us again.” Karlie nodded and the proceeded to drag Taylor out the private room and then out of the bar itself. Jarrett shut the door and then turned his attention back to Scooter.

“I should apologize for my boss’s actions,” he said. “She’s very concerned about what could happen to Selena. She’s worried that Justin is just going to let her get worse, almost like she’s going to relapse with her lupus or something worse than that.” Scooter nodded and then folded his hands.

“Understood,” he said. “Now I’d like to apologize for my mistake. The writing was on the wall and I ignored it all together. I should have paid more attention to what was going on with him. He was talking about how he was going to get Selena back recently and I didn’t realize that wasn’t joking.” Scooter grabbed his glass and took a long drink. He needed that after what he learned. He then looked at Jarrett, leaning forward to get a better look at him. “Is there anything I can do to help? I feel like I should after learning what happened.” Jarrett looked at him. This was a different side of Scooter, one that he had heard about and never seen. When he did interview him, he always came off as an arrogant son of a bitch, but this was a different side that he had heard about, but never seen.

“We have a pretty good plan,” Jarrett said to Scooter. “Its fail proof, but it almost failed thanks to Taylor. My uncle is sending a heard of photographers, at least I hope that it’s a heard, to distract Justin’s body guards while I sneak over to his car and grab his gate opener. After that all happens, we’re going to drive over and get Selena out of his house.” Scooter nodded. He understood what they were going to attempt to do, but something wasn’t sitting right with him.

“I’ll call him tonight and tell him that I need to talk to him about tour plans,” Scooter said. “And I’ll tell him that he has to come after church. This way you and whoever else you’re working with can get her the hell out of there. I just hope that Justin eventually realizes that this wasn’t the smartest thing to do.” Jarrett nodded and then got up.

“I appreciate your help,” he said. “Just keep him busy for at least two hours and we’ll have her out of there.” Jarrett then walked toward the door. As he neared the door, Scooter cleared his throat, causing Jarrett to turn back around and looked at him.

“I’ll have a doctor on standby at Cedars,” he said as he looked down at the table. “It’s the least I can do. God only knows what Justin has been giving her. She’s gonna need so serious care. Three days under the influence of whatever Justin’s been feeding her, she’s gonna need some medical care for a least a day or so.” Jarrett did not think of that and it seemed that Taylor didn’t either. He leaned against the door and looked back at Scooter.

“Thank you,” he said. “I don’t think that anyone thought of that. I’m guessing that Taylor was hoping that we would storm Justin’s house and get her out of there right away.” Scooter got up and walked over to door.

“I’ll do my best to keep him at my office for as long as possible,” Scooter said. “But knowing him, he’ll want to get out of there as fast as possible and get back to her. I’m sure that he isn’t doing anything bad, but I don’t want to even think about that.” Jarrett cringed when Scooter said that. He could only think about what that little creep was up to or doing to her. Scooter headed back to the bar as Jarrett walked out to deal with Taylor.


	18. The End of the Night

As Jarrett walked out of the The Nice Guy, he saw that no one was in the front seat. He figured that Karlie had forced Taylor in the back to keep her from flipping out when he got in to go back home. When he got in the car, he saw that they were both asleep in the back seat. This was normal for the both of them, but of course he didn’t bother to wake them. As he pulled away from the curb, his phone rang. Calvin must have woken up and realized that he was the only one home. Jarrett answered the phone.

“Everything’s good,” he said as he answered the phone. “Taylor must have paid someone to tell her when Scooter Braun showed up at The Nice Guy and she went and cornered him.” He could hear Calvin breathe a sigh of relief.

“That’s great,” he said. “I was worried that she was going to do something worse than that. At least she didn’t try to go after Selena herself.” Calvin was right. It could have been worst. “Did she do anything to Scooter?” Jarrett sighed.

“I’ll tell you when I get home,” he said. “It’s actually a lot better if I tell you in person. Karlie and Taylor are both asleep, so I’m gonna need some help getting them inside.” Calvin then laughed. Jarrett was glad that he found this funny, at least someone did.

“Alright mate,” Calvin said. “I’ll be waiting for you. See you in a bit.” Jarrett ended the call and glanced back at Karlie and Taylor. The both of them were still asleep, which was a good thing. After that incident with Scooter, he didn’t feel like scolding her like a child. He understood what she was going through; he too was worried for Selena. He actually cared for someone besides himself for once. Not that Taylor didn’t care for him, but they were just friends and she had someone that loved her and Jarrett was stuck as the third wheel. As he drove toward Taylor’s house, he slowly realized that Karlie was right. He and Selena would be a perfect fit. Maybe once everything slowed down, he would talk Taylor and set everything in motion or maybe he would just let it happen. That night at the after party, there was something there. They both felt it. It was like they were meant to be. Jarrett sighed as he drove up the street, which might be well be a private drive way if she didn’t share the access with the other two houses that where next to hers. As he opened the gate, he saw that Calvin was waiting in the doorway for him. He stopped the car and then got out.

“Taylor’s on the driver’s side,” Jarrett told him. “I got Karlie.” They both opened the door and pulled Karlie and Taylor out. Taylor was out cold and Calvin had to carry her inside, but Karlie stirred, somewhat waking up, trying to stand up, but failed horribly.

“I’m awake,” Karlie said with a yawn. “I don’t need to be carried in.” As she went to take a step, she almost fell over and Jarrett somehow managed to catch her. For someone who walked runway shows for a living, she sure could be off balance at times. He knew that there was no way in hell she was going to be able to walk into the house herself. Jarrett placed her hand around his shoulder and steadied her. At first, Karlie wasn’t sure what he was doing, but then when she realized that he was only trying to help, she smiled.

“I guess that I’m not that awake after all, thanks Brown,” she said with a bit of sass. Jarrett just laughed. Karlie was known to have a bit of sass all the time and knew how to use it to lighten the mood. After tonight, they all needed a laugh. Jarrett led Karlie to her room, leaving her alone so that she could go to bed. As he headed to his room, Calvin was waiting for him outside the master bedroom for him.

“Alright,” he said. “Taylor’s apologizing for something. What did she do?” Jarrett shook his head and then chuckled. He knew that Calvin was going to enjoy this story.

“She somehow figured out that Scooter Braun was having some kind of party at The Nice Guy,” he started. “So she sneaks out of the house, get in a hired car and goes down there and corners him, trying to get him to tell her what he knows about Justin and what he’s doing Selena.” Calvin sighed. He was worried that this might have ruined all the plans that they have been working on for the past few days.

“So did it ruin everything,” he asked nervously. Calvin was worried that they might have to come up with a plan b and he did not. Jarrett smirked and laughed. Calvin breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank god,” Calvin said. “I thought that we we’re going to start for square one again. What happened anyway?”

“Nothing,” Jarrett said to him. “We got there before things got bad. Karlie had to restrain her like a child before something bad happened. He also said that he was going to keep Justin busy tomorrow while we’re getting her out of here and told me that he was going to have some doctors on standby, which I think we’re going to take advantage of since it seems that he’s willing to pay.”

“Well at least she didn’t go full Tarantino on him,” Calvin said with a laugh. “I can only think of you walking in on her and seeing Scooter tied to a chair trying to get some information of him.” Jarrett laughed. If he only knew how bad it was, he might have thought that he should have gone with them. “Try to get some sleep,” Calvin said with a yawn. “We’ve got a big day tomorrow.” Jarrett nodded as Calvin closed the door. Jarrett headed to the door. Calvin was right. He should try to get some sleep, but he knew that no one was going to be sleeping. They all just wanted to get Selena back and tomorrow it was going to happen.


	19. The Day Of

Jarrett barely slept that night. He was worried that the alarm wasn’t going to go off and when he was that it 7:30, he just got up, turning off his alarm altogether. He showered, got dressed and then headed down stairs. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he was surprised to see that everyone else was up and moving. Taylor, who looked like she was hung over, was nursing a cup of coffee while Calvin and Karlie were busy making a quick breakfast. Calvin smiled when he saw him.

“Just like the rest of us,” he said. “Well maybe not Taylor, but at least you got up.” Taylor smacked Calvin as he walked passed her. “What,” Calving said as he smirk at his girlfriend. Taylor shot him a look. Jarrett had rarely seen her like this. She was actually hung over. Normally she wasn’t a big drinker, because of the fact that photographers followed her everywhere, but it seemed that last night she didn’t care. It seemed that she needed some liquid courage to confront Scooter last night and now she was paying for it. 

“I guess that we’re on time,” Jarrett asked. Taylor nodded. She was slowly regaining the fight that was in her eyes last night. Something told him that she had a plan b if nothing went right. As Jarrett went to say something, his phone went off. He pulled it out and read the text. He couldn’t he but smile. He then looked up.

“Everything’s in place,” he said. “Uncle Rick just said that all his photographers are ready and it’s going to be bigger swarm than anyone has seen.” While swarms of paparazzi weren’t uncommon in LA, Jarrett had a feeling that it was going to be something that everyone hadn’t seen. As Jarrett took a sip of coffee, he looked over and looked back at his three friends. While he never expected it to happen, he had become closer with them than he ever thought. He was told by his Uncle Rick that he shouldn’t get too close to the people that he’s working for because it would interfere with everything from his work ethic to his judgments, but it seemed that what he said was just a lie.

For the first time in a long time, he had made friends with a great group of people. They cared for him, unlike those people back home who lead him a long for months and even years and said that they would call him on weekends to do things and never did. But not it was different. Taylor and Calvin were willing to hang out with him and even do dinner with him once and a while. Even Karlie, who had finally warmed up to him would call him sometimes where her boyfriend was working late. But now, he felt like he belonged to something more than a squad. He felt like he finally had a great group of friends that he could actually rely on and actually talk to. Jarrett couldn’t help but smile to himself. As he finished the bowl of cereal, he looked back at the others.

“I guess this is it,” he said. “It’s now or never. Scooter said that he would have some doctors on standby in case we need them; I think we should use them anyway just to be safe. Is everyone fine with that?” Taylor looked over at Calvin, who nodded right away.

“I agree with that,” she said. “It’s better to be safe than sorry. For all we know he could be using other things besides what we think he’s giving her. God forbid we get her to the plane and she goes into shock or something worst.” This was the fear that was in the back of everyone’s mind. The only one who knew what Justin was doing to Selena was Justin himself, but there was no time to kidnap him and interrogate him, this was the smartest thing to do. Jarrett stood up and tossed the keys to Calvin.

“You drive,” he said. “The way you drove that truck the other night, I feel that you can handle the streets of LA better than I can.” Calvin nodded. He knew that Jarrett would be the best one to sneak out and get the opener, if it was Karlie or Taylor, they might be spotted right away. “Now let’s go get our friend back.” While there was a nervous air amongst the four of them, they all knew that this was going to happen and was going to work. It had to for Selena’s sake.

As they walked out of Taylor’s house, Jarrett’s cell phone went off again. He glanced at it and saw it was another text from his uncle. Jarrett knew what this one was about, but he dared not mentioned it to anyone else.

“Remember,” the text started. “I got you photographers, so you better get me pictures. If you get me pictures, everything else I told you will fall into place.” Jarrett swallowed hard. If the others knew that he and Uncle Rick had made a deal, the tension between the four of them would be a lot worse than it was.


	20. The Rescue Starts

The ride over to the theatre where Hillsong held their Sunday services was tense. No music was being played and no one said anything. It felt that if someone moved and bumped into someone, then things would go south. Everyone was on edge and you could cut the tension with a knife. Jarrett wanted to say something but decided that it was the best that he didn’t say anything period. He was worried that he might cause a riff if he opened his mouth. As the turned off of Venice, heading up S Hill St, Calvin smacked the wheel and scoffed. Something was up.

“Christ,” he said. “It’s gonna be impossible to find parking here. Between the church and whatever else is going on, we might miss our window.” A look of panic came over Taylor’s face. For the entire ride, she sat motionless in the front seat, but hearing that stirred her emotions. She smacked the dashboard in anger.

“I don’t care if we have to circle back,” she said angry. “We’re gonna find a space close or else I’m going personally go after Justin myself.” Even Jarrett was surprised Taylor’s reaction. He had never seen her so serious or so involved in something besides tour planning. This was going to happen even if things went south. As the passed the theatre, which was already welcoming people in, the street got more and more crowded. Parking was becoming scare very quickly. As Calvin drove to the end of the block and turned around.

“One more pass,” Calvin said as he drove back down the block. “After that, I don’t know what we’re going to do.” It was starting to look bleak. Jarrett slumped against the window and then looked out. As he looked out, he saw a familiar car. Uncle Rick’s classic Mercedes drove past with Uncle Rick behind the well. He never drove that thing unless he wanted to be unknown. Everyone knew that he drove a black Escalade with the custom plate that read “MONGER.” But no one knew about the Mercedes, it was something that he barely drove mainly because he paid a lot of money for it. As Uncle Rick past him he smiled, as if he was giving him a gift. As Jarrett watch his uncle pass. Taylor pointed to the empty spot that was right in front of the theatre.

“That guy must have just gotten in as we left,” Calvin said. “Cause we have a space right in front.” Calvin paralleled the truck into the space and the shut it off. There were special parking rules on Hill St on Sundays, so no meters needed to be fed. Now all they had to do was wait for everything else to fall in place. As they sat there, Jarrett looked over at Karlie and then tapped her on the shoulder.

“Do me a favor,” he said to her. “Switch seats with me. I’ll be the one who runs over when the shit hits the fan. I don’t need anyone seeing you and figuring on what’s going on. Then once I’m out, slide back over because I’m going to just climb back in on this side.” Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. It was a death wish.

“Are you sure mate,” Calvin said. “If you get caught, you’re probably going to get your ass beat.” Jarrett nodded. He was sure. He was actually scared shitless, but knew in this situation that he had to keep a cool head and be the one who had to offer himself as what many people would call “tribute.” As much as he hated to use that word, for this situation, it worked well.

“I’m sure,” he said. “It’s better that I go instead of one of you. If I get beat up, it looks random, if one of you gets beat up, it looks strange, as if we were up to something and Justin might realize that something is going on.” Taylor, Calvin and Karlie looked at each other. They all knew he was right. He was really the best one for the job and if something happened, it would just look random guy was trying to take advantage of the situation. As if a fan was trying to grab a souvenir or something else. As they sat there, three tucks pulled up in front of the theatre.

“Is that him,” Taylor asked, almost jumping over Calvin to get a better look. Sure enough, one of the doors on the street opened and a big man got out sitting on the other side near the sidewalk, was Justin, who actually looked like a decent human being, instead of a douchebag. Another guy got out of the front and opened the door for him, helping him out.

“Just two,” Calvin asked. “That’s brave.” Jarrett shook his head. The other two cars had at least three guys in each. Justin kept them close by just in case things got rough. Before he hand the chance to say something, yelling was heard from across the street. Uncle Rick kept his promise and a swarm of photographers came out of nowhere. They watch as flashes went off and people where yelling at Justin asking him all sorts of questions. The crowd got so big that no one knew what to do.

“What the hell is going on,” they heard Justin yell. “Why are you doing this? This is insane.” The watched as Justin was swallowed up by the paparazzi, causing him to become lost in a sea of cameras. Jarrett opened the back door and stepped out, shutting it quietly and waited, watching the other two trucks. Suddenly, the other four doors opened and the other body guards and drivers got out to help Justin. “Where’s Selena,” a few different photographers asked. While the back driver closed his door, the front one left his door opened. Once he was around the front, Jarrett quickly darted across the street and started to look everywhere. While Justin was known for fancy cars, when it came to the cars that drove him around, they were bare bones. This meant that he didn’t have to steal an entire truck to get in.

As Jarrett dug around in the truck, checking the door to see if it was kept loosely down there like some would a cell phone, but there was nothing there. Just as he was about to give up, he looked up the check the crowd and then he saw it. It was right in front of him the entire time. No openers meant that they had to either use their phones or do the old method and being that there was a different driver every time, they had to do the older method. As Jarrett pulled the opener off the visor, he noticed that things were turning ugly with the paparazzi. Fights where actually breaking out as Justin’s security crew tried to get them out of the pit that had formed; it was the most amazing that that Hollywood had ever seen. Jarrett then turned and headed back to the truck before things got ugly. He thought that he was spotted, but before the driver had a chance to say something, a photographer who looked a lot like Stance, took a swing at him, causing the driver to turn his attention toward the man who struck him.

Jarrett quickly ran across the street and got back in the truck. As he got in, he heard the sound of sirens coming off in the distance. Someone, maybe one of the body guards, had called the police. Jarrett shut the door as Calvin started the truck.

“Go,” Jarrett said. “We’ve got what we needed. Let’s get out of her before things get ugly.” Calvin pulled away from the curb as the first cop car arrived. Jarrett looked back and breathed a sigh of relief. It was going to be a while before they got up into the hiss, so they had time to finally relax.

“That had to be the craziest thing that I’ve seen someone do,” Taylor said. “And also the bravest thing I’ve seen ever.” Jarrett nodded. This had to be the craziest thing he ever did, even crazier than the time that he and his classmates set off the perfect senior prank by just doing nothing. It drove the school nuts and almost got the entire senior class it huge trouble, but it was worth it in the long run.

“Thanks,” he said. “I almost got caught, but I think that I knew the photographer who punched the driver.” Jarrett then handed the opener to Taylor. “The first button opens the private gate and then second button opens the garage. I’m sure that that he didn’t lock the garage door, so we should be fine.”

Taylor nodded. He hope for his sake at least. He had wanted to tell him something Thursday night, but then this happened. It had to wait. She closed her eyes as Calvin turned on the radio, trying to put everyone’s mind at ease. As he did this, she thought back to the last time she saw Selena.


	21. Interlude: Selena Admits

“Aright, I think I got it this time,” Jarrett said as he looked down at Selena’s phone. “You can come out of the bushes for Christ’s sake.” This was a normal thing when Taylor and Selena got together. Well, maybe not that normal, but normal for them at least. Jarrett had driven Taylor to a Chili’s somewhere in LA to meet Selena for lunch, that was the normal part, but when they got there, for some odd reason the two of them insisted on talking a picture in the bushes that were outside the restaurant, that wasn’t the normal part. Both Taylor and Selena laughed. Selena then came over and got her phone from him. Jarrett was tempted to ask her to tag him as the photographer, but decided not to. Things were still weird between the two of them and one of them was waiting for the other to make a move. But neither of them was willing to make the first move. Taylor saw that and wanted to scream. She remembered back to that night and saw the connection. They would be a perfect fit if they would both just realize it. It wasn’t like she wanted the two of them to get married or anything, just a couple of months and she would be happy. She sighed, causing the both of them to look at her. Taylor pulled her phone from her purse as a cover.

“Sorry,” she said. “I got a text from my mom about something. I’ll call you when we’re done.” Jarrett nodded. While she did invite him to join them, Jarrett passed. He had some errands to run, meaning that he was going to look at some sneakers at Undefeated or Union or head over to Skylight, Book Soup, or The Last Book Store to buy some books. She kissed him on the cheek. “Go the mall and get yourself some new clothes,” she said as she slipped him her credit card. “You deserve them, besides that, my stylist is kind freaking out when he sees you and how you’re dressed.” Jarrett rolled his eyes. Her stylist, Joseph Cassel, was always bugging him to change his normal uniform of plain t-shirt and slim fit jeans and maybe change it to some better fitting jeans and collared shirts. Jarrett sighed.

“Fine,” he said. “But I’m going to buy stuff that I like and not the ones that he told me to buy. Call me when you’re ready.” Jarrett then walked into the car and drove off, leaving Selena and Taylor alone. The two of them then laughed.

“How’d the picture turn out,” she asked Selena. Selena turned her phone toward Taylor, causing her to laugh. “And it’s already got over a 1,000 likes. Come one let’s go eat.” The two of them then headed inside.

Taylor liked this Chili’s mainly because of the fact that it was out of the way and no photographers would find them. Selena and her first stumbled onto it when there were out shopping one day and decided to stop. The manager and the staff could care less who they were or what they were doing here. All they cared about was if they would leave a good tip or not. As soon as they were seated, the waiter brought over what they normally drank, two top shelf margaritas, and placed them right in front of them. “The usual ladies,” the waiter asked. It seemed like they came here too much.

“Yes,” Taylor and Selena said at the same time. The waiter turned and walked away. Taylor then turned her attention toward Selena. “You like him don’t you,” Taylor asked Selena, which caused her to almost spit her drink out.

“The waiter,” Selena asked with a laugh. Taylor then shot her a look. As soon as she got that look, Selena sighed and started look away. This was a question that she wasn’t really thinking about recently, but in reality, it was one of the things that she thought about when she was doing press. Taylor and even her roommates, Courtney and Ashley, were involved in relationships, so why wasn’t she. She was tired of going back to Justin all the time and every time she went back, she got even more hurt than the last time she went back. She was tired of it and this seemed like the best way to tell him that she was done with him and had moved on, something that he hadn’t done yet.

“Well then who,” Selena asked playing dumb, this way she didn’t seem desperate, something that she did want to come off as. She was feeling a bit lonely recently, but did want Taylor to know. Taylor then shot Selena a look.

“The guy who just dropped me off,” Taylor said and followed it up with an eye roll. “Don’t play coy with me either. I saw the way you’ve been looking at him and that awkwardness between you two is there.” Selena blushed a bit. Taylor was right and she knew it. Ever since that night after the last show in LA, something was there between the two of them. Even running into him at Taylor’s birthday at her house in LA, she felt something with him again. While they only talked for about five minutes, mainly because Kendrick Lamar and The Weeknd kept borrowing him every five minutes to talk to him about something that they were planning for Taylor that night. When she finally got to talk to him toward the end of night, the two of them clicked once again. Selena sighed.

“When I look at you and Calvin and see how happy you are, I get a little jealous,” Selena started. “I wanted something like you have for so long and after the last time I was with Justin, I thought that I had it. He said that he isn’t the same person that he was the last time we dated, but as it turned out, he lied to me. He’s exactly the same and while I want to still be friends with him, that’s it. I’m not dating him again.” Selena started to tear up a bit and wiped the tears from her eyes. “I want what you have Tay. It’s time for me to move on and leave that asshole behind.”

Taylor looked at Selena a bit surprised. She knew that Selena was starting to come to her senses about Justin, but this was a lot faster than she thought. Taylor sighed and then reached for Selena’s hands.

“Sweetie,” Taylor started. “When you first encountered him at the last LA show, did you feel something with him or was it later at the party.” Selena though about what Taylor was saying. When she first saw Jarrett, she didn’t think much of him, but after she started to talk to him, she felt something. It was something that she first felt with Justin, but then eventually it burnt off. Jarrett was the second person that she felt it with and every time she saw him after that, it was still there. There was something about him that she couldn’t shake. Like if they were together, it would work, unlike her and Justin. She sighed.

“The LA show,” she said. “I thought it was a fluke things, but then I asked him to hold my robe while I was on stage and he did, even when he was in the wings watching us he held it the entire time. Then at the after party, while all you saw was us talking, eventually once you started talking to Jack and Ella, we snuck off and hooked up a bit. We just kissed a lot and I felt his hands go up the back of my shirt, but then I backed off. I wasn’t sure about it and I think that I hurt him. I still had feelings for Justin at the time and I wasn’t ready to move on.” Taylor looked at her. She knew that when she disappeared, something was up, but she had no idea that she and Jarrett had done had actually hooked up, was actually surprising.

“You should have listened to your heart,” Taylor said. “I did the same thing a year ago when I met Adam for the first time. I wasn’t sure about it, but then we just started hanging out and I found out that he was really into me. I thought that it wasn’t going to last, but now it’s been a year and everything’s working out so well. I think you and him are going to be a great fit.” Selena looked up. Someone actually thought that the relationship that she had been thinking about getting herself into. Over the past few months of promoting her new album, doing interviews, and also reinventing herself, Selena was starting to realize that she needed to move on from Justin in order for the transformation to really start and she was starting to realize that Jarrett was going to be the best one to do that. He was kind, caring and probably wouldn’t treat her like shit like Justin did. She sighed.

“Do you think that you can set us up before the tour,” Selena asked Taylor. “I would love for him to show up to a couple of shows and watch. Maybe even come out on stage and kiss me or something before I launch into Good for You.” Taylor laughed as the waiter returned with their food. She was moving a bit fast, but Taylor knew that her heart was in the right place. Taylor smiled.

“I’ll talk to him and see what he says,” she told Selena. “I’m not promising anything, but I have a feeling that it will work out.”


	22. Saving Selena

Taylor stirred as the truck came to a stop. As she woke up a bit more, she saw they had stopped in front of a gate. They had made it up into the hills in record time. She was glad that this was going to be all over in a few minutes and the nightmare that started on Thursday would finally be over. A phone went off and Jarrett pulled his from his back pocket.

“Scooter said that Justin will be in his office for at least an hour,” he said as he reached of the opener. “He’s going right there after church and also said that he’s pissed about all the photographers that showed up and was going to find out what the hell happened after the meeting that they had.” Jarrett then hit the button on the opener and after a tense couple of seconds, the gate opened. At this point, everyone in the car breathed a sigh of relief. Jarrett was right and with two other openers in each truck, it would just look like one of them fell out during melee. Calvin drove the truck in slowly, to make it seem that everything was normal. While it seemed that none of his neighbors where home, it could just be that were watching and wondering what this strange car was doing in there. Calvin then brought the truck to a stop and everyone got out.

“In and out,” Jarrett said. “Touch nothing and steal nothing. Karlie and Taylor, you go find Selena’s stuff. I’m sure her suitcase and other things are in Justin’s closet. Calvin and I will find Selena and get her the hell out of there.” Karlie and Taylor nodded. Everyone knew what they had to do and not to waste a second. Jarrett then hit the second button and the all the garage doors opened. The one thing that Jarrett somewhat liked about Justin was that he had decent taste in cars. Two Ferraris, a Ranger Rover, a Lamborghini and an Audi R8 meant the man knew how to spend his money. As Jarrett stared at the cars, Calvin waved at him.

“It’s opened,” Calvin said. “Stop thinking about taking one of those cars and let’s get moving.” Jarrett snapped out of his trance and ran to catch up with the others, who were already inside. Jarrett was eager to see what the inside of Justin’s house looked like.

As he walked in, he was a little disappointed by what he saw. While the house was clean, it seemed that it wasn’t lived it, as if it was staged. Maybe Justin was just using this as a staging area and was actually keeping Selena elsewhere. As Jarrett came to the bottom of the stairs, a bag flew down and landed right in front of him. He looked up and saw that Karlie was standing at the top of the stairs.

“Sorry,” Karlie said. “I thought you were with Calvin.” He shrugged as he walked over to a door and opened it. It was just a normal closet. Not the hidden room that he thought that it was going to be. He smacked the wall in frustration. He thought for sure that there was going to be a hidden room in here. He shut the door and then came back out, where he saw Taylor and Karlie carrying down two big bags. Shortly after Calvin came to the top of the stairs.

“Anything,” he asked. Jarrett shook his head. “She’s not up here, that’s for sure. Maybe he’s not keeping her here.” As the four of them looked at each other, Jarrett noticed something. There was one key left on the key rack that was by the door. Jarrett walked over and picked it up. He then looked up at Calvin.

“When you checked the rooms up stairs, did you happen to notice if there was a pool house in the back,” he asked. Calvin nodded. Jarrett looked down at the key. This would explain why Jarrett’s friend wasn’t allowed to go into the pool house and hook everything up. Selena was already in there and if he went in, then Justin wouldn’t be able to explain what the hell was going on and what she was doing in there sleeping all day. It all started to make sense. Jarrett grabbed the key and ran out of the house, practically falling into the pool as he went passed.

“Karlie,” he said as the others followed out. “Remember on the plane when we were coming out here I read those instructions about how my friend was not to install anything in the pool house for unknown reasons?” Karlie nodded as Calvin and Taylor looked at him like he was crazy. “Well it all makes sense now. Justin is keeping Selena in here for two reasons. The first was so that no one would find her and the second was that so if she tried to get out, she’d have to walk past the main house and Justin would see her, which would explain why she never tried to escape. But besides those reasons,” Jarrett said as he placed the key into the lock and unlocked the door. “He locked her in from the inside by using one sided deadbolt and also kept the curtains closed so that she wouldn’t know what time it was.” Jarrett slowly pushed the door opened and stepped inside. “Stay here,” he told the others. “I’ll bring her out. Too many people might spook her.”

The inside of the pool house was a surprise. It was clean and actually didn’t smell like a drug den. He guessed that Justin wanted Selena to believe that she was in the main house the entire time when in reality she was in the pool house. As he looked around, he spotted the terribly hung TV. His friend was going to have a fit when he saw this. Jarrett took his phone out and started to snap some pictures, just like he promised Uncle Rick he would. In exchange for the photographer swarm, Jarrett was to take pictures of place where Selena was being kept, this way there would be some proof that Justin had really kidnapped her and held her against her will. As he came to the kitchen, he noticed that there was a small collection pill bottles on the counter. Jarrett took a picture and then looked at the bottles, which all had Selena’s name on them. Justin might have paid a few doctors to get him a few different scripts say that Selena was having trouble sleeping.

“He’s got an entire pharmacy here,” Jarrett said to himself. “He must have her hooked on Ambien and then is using Rozerem to keep her cycle working.” He knew that Justin was a scum bag, but this was a new low. As he walked back toward the back of the house, he saw that one of the doors was cracked. Justin must have stopped by and said goodbye before he left. Jarrett took a deep breath and stepped inside. As he pushed opened the door, he saw the room was dark, as if it was trying to simulate night. Justin must have wanted her to sleep all day and then be up all night, this way they could go out and show face, making everyone think that things were normal. Jarrett slowly turned up the dimmer switch, just in case that Selena was in here and started to take pictures. As he turned around, he saw that there was a figure sleeping in the bed that was at the end of the room. Jarrett’s heart skipped. She was here and just as he thought, Justin was keeping her here. He walked over to the bed and kneeled down. Selena was fast asleep. He then reached out and gently shook her.

“Selena,” he said softly. “Are you alright?” Selena slowly stirred and rolled over onto her back, stretching a bit, starting to wake up. She then pulled a pillow over her head, as if she was trying to block the sunlight from waking her. She just rolled over and went back to sleep. Jarrett sighed and decided to take matters into his own hands. He pulled down sheet and the scooped her up in his arms. As he did this Selena stirred and started to wake up. As she opened her eyes, she was confused by what she saw.

“J-Jarrett,” she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck to steady herself. “What...” Jarrett shushed her. She was confused and didn’t know what was going on. The drugs still had their effect on her. He looked down at her as she started come back out of her haze. She was still tired, but at least she wasn’t to the point where she wasn’t just straight lucid. Jarrett smiled at her when she tried to blink the tiredness out of her eyes.

“I’ll explain everything in a bit,” he said. “Right now, I just need you to stand for a second, can you do that for me.” Selena nodded. Jarrett helped he stand for a second and let her lean against him. He then reached in his pocket and placed a piece of paper on the bed. He cradled Selena in his arms and walked out of the bedroom.


	23. Out of the Pool House

Taylor paced back and forth, wondering what was going on. It was a small enough guest house that he should be in and out in a few minutes. She was starting to get worried Selena wasn’t really her and that they were on a wild goose chase. Maybe Justin had brought her to church and she was sleeping in the back of one of the trucks. If that happened then she was going to be pissed.

“If he’s not out there if five minutes,” Taylor said. “I’m going in there myself and looking for her. This is gone far enough.” As soon as she finished say that, the door to the pool house opened. Jarrett stepped out the house, carrying Selena in his arms. As he exited the pool house, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Taylor quickly ran over, fearing the worst. As she neared, Jarrett shook his head.

“She’s alright,” Jarrett said as Taylor breathed a sigh of relief. “Her sleep cycle is a bit messed up; I think that a trip to the hospital might be good for her.” Taylor nodded. While she didn’t want to go there, it seemed the like best idea right now, but inside she knew that it was the best idea.

“I’ll get the car,” Calvin said. “Taylor and Karlie, you should come with me.” Taylor didn’t want to leave, but knew that the less people were around her the better. She followed Karlie and Calvin back to the truck leaving Jarrett and Selena alone. As Jarrett carried Selena the car, stirred and squinted in the sun. Jarrett looked down at her.

“You don’t have to wake up,” he told her. “You can stay sleep. We’re just gonna go to the hospital and then we’re going to New York so that you can recover.” Selena smiled and cuddled up against and smiled. She sighed softly and looked up at him one more time.

“Thank you,” she said as she rested her head against his chest and drifted off the sleep. As Jarrett neared the front he saw Calvin was waiting and Taylor and Karlie were loading her bags into the back of the Range Rover.

“She’s going to be alright, right,” Calvin asked. Jarrett nodded. “It’s just sleeping pills,” Jarrett said. “I’m sure that the doctors will be able to figure out what was going on and get her healthy in no time.” Jarrett climbed in the back seat, still holding Selena and looked over at Karlie and Taylor where closing the door to the main house.

“I locked the guest house,” Karlie said. “And then the put the key back where it belonged. This way Justin won’t expect anything.” Jarrett nodded. At least someone was thinking ahead. Karlie then got in and let Selena stretch her legs out across her lap. Taylor and Calvin the got in the front seat and for the first time in a couple of days actually held hands. Calvin then drove the car to the gate. He hand left the opener in the house; making it look like that one of the drivers had left it inside by accident. With Selena out of Justin’s hands they could finally relax.


	24. Interlude: The Letter to Justin

Dear Justin,

If you haven’t figured it out by now, Selena has been saved by people who actually care for her, unlike you who would rather keep her drugged and stashed in a pool house. The thing is that unlike you who just wants to be with her because of the fact you’re so disillusioned by the fact that you think that you have to be with her because of the fact that she was your first love and you think that you were destined to be with her and because of this you are a disillusioned man child who needs a wakeup call, which is why the cops are probably on their way right now, wondering why Rick Nelson, the founder of Monger, forwarded them pictures of pill bottles of sleeping pills with Selena’s name on them and why she has more than one prescription for sleeping pills.

You see Justin, you forgot one thing when you planned this whole thing out, Selena has people who care about her and want her to be happy, unlike you who won’t be happy until you have the one thing that you thought that make you happy for the rest of your life. Selena has people that care about her and what to see her happy. This is why when she called Taylor a few days ago, things kicked into overdrive and plans were made, meaning that people cared about her and wanted to see her safe. Unlike you who had to ditch those two idiots that you had to ditch, because they were a bad influence on you, we would never influence Selena to the point where anyone would think that we were bad for her.

By now I’m sure that the cops are knocking on your door or are entering the pool house, seeing you standing over the bed where Selena was sleeping in, wondering why you felt the need to keep her in here and why you were drugging her to being with. I’m sure that they’ll have a nice pair of sliver bracelets for you, which will match your tattoos very well and will look good when you’re being lead into the police station to be questioned. Just because you’re the biggest pop star in recent years, doesn’t mean that the cops will let you walk in the back door. They will most likely lead you in the front, where they will let the photographers, who will take all the pictures of you they want, even if you don’t want them to.

So just remember this as you sit in the questioning area: Selena is safe now and that’s all that matters. I hope you really have chance to think about this as you sit there, because they will be asking you what you were doing and what you planned on doing when you were keeping Selena in your pool house.

So enjoy the time you have to think about what got you here, mainly because of the fact this is all you will be thinking about when you’re inside that jail cell that you’re probably going to wind up in.

J


	25. In the Waiting Room

”Good,” Jarrett said into the phone. This was the first time all afternoon that Jarrett was on his phone. He smiled as he listened to Uncle Rick tell him what happened to Justin after they pulled Selena from what the press was already dubbing his “drug den” and even though Jarrett had seen it first hand, he did somewhat agree with what the press was saying. However, the pool house wasn’t dirty, it was just dark and unkept so that someone could throw off someone’s internal clock so that they couldn’t tell day from night. “I will make sure that everyone knows that. Thanks for the update Uncle Rick.” Jarrett ended the phone call and walked back inside. He felt the cool air hit him. It was a welcome change from the late spring heat that had decided to show up earlier than anyone thought. He walked back over to where everyone else was sitting and thought that they would be pissed at him. On the ride over, he had told everyone about the note that he left and the reason why it took him so long to get Selena out of there. At first, Taylor wanted to kill him, but then realized that this might work in their advantage. Any time that Monger got stuff like this; they passed it on the police right away and because of the fact that it involved multiple things; the cops would get there quickly as possible and start looking into everything that showed up in the photos. As Jarrett walked in Taylor perked up.

“The cops just brought Justin in for questioning in hand cuffs and they also had a team sweep the guest house for everything that he had,” Jarrett said. “They’ll also want to speak to Selena when she’s feeling up to it, of course and I’m sure that she’ll press charges against him because of all the shit that happened.” Taylor smiled. She was glad he was getting what he deserved. Calvin and Karlie came back from the café and handed the two of them a cup coffee.

“It’s cheap and not good,” Calvin said. “But at least it will wake us up. I saw Selena’s step father it there. He said to thank you two. He was about to hire someone to get her out of there and was glad that someone else took care of it. He also said that after they leave we can go up and visit her if we want.” Taylor nodded and then signed. While she wanted to go up there, she knew that she would have plenty of time to talk to her later.

“Let’s let her rest,” Taylor said, which caused everyone to look at her. They then all realized that she was right. “And let her family see her. I’m sure that her parents are bringing her sister by and then she’ll want to sleep. We’ll see her another time.” They all nodded in agreement. Selena had been through enough and some private time with her family would be good for her. As the four of them got up to leave, Mandy, Selena’s Mother, called over to them. She then ran over to Jarrett and grabbed him.

“Something wrong Mrs. Teefey,” Jarrett asked as she grabbed him by his shoulder. She looked at him with a glare that might have killed someone if it was a weapon. “Sorry Mandy.” Jarrett had met her a few times, mainly during the filming of the Bad Blood video, where the two of them talked for a few hours. Even though Selena was in the video for 20 seconds, she was on set the entire time, just hanging out. At first Jarrett didn’t realize who she was, but after a while, he realized who she was and the two of them bonded as they shot the video over the course of three days. Mandy then smiled.

“Selena’s doing well,” she said to them. “The doctor flushed her system and said that it will take only a day to get the drugs out.” She stopped and tiered up a bit, but managed to keep her composure. “They want to keep her overnight. Brian and I asked if we could stay, but she’s demanding you.” Jarrett was shocked and couldn’t figure out why Selena would want him when she could have her mother, who had been through everything with her. Jarrett then placed his hand on Mandy’s shoulder and looked at her.

“Is she sure,” he asked Mandy. “I mean after all that, she wants a stranger who she barely knows instead of the woman who has cared for her entire life.” Mandy nodded and agreed with him. Something told Jarrett that Selena finally felt safe with him and wanted him there in case something happened to her. Justin wasn’t going to hurt her anymore, but she wanted someone there to comfort her. While her mother could do that no doubt in anyone’s mind, maybe Selena wanted someone that was going to make her feel safe as well. Jarrett sighed, while he didn’t want to interfere with anyone’s plans, he knew that he was going to be forced into going when Taylor volunteered him, so he figured that he might as well just take the he offer. “If she’s demanding me, then I might as well stay,” Jarrett said. He then looked down at what he was wearing. He looked more like he was going to rob a bank than spend the night a hospital. “Just let me change and get a change of clothes first.” Mandy smiled. She was glad that he had accepted the offer and was willing to help out since Selena basically asked for him.

“I’ll get a car to take you there,” Taylor said. “This way you don’t have to worry about driving yourself.” Jarrett nodded and they all worked out. As Jarrett got into the truck, this time in the front seat, he had a feeling that it was going to be a long


	26. The Relief Comes

An hour later, Jarrett was sitting in the back of the Tesla that had come to the Goldwyn Estate to pick him up and take him back to the hospital. It took the driver five minutes to find the place, mainly because of the fact that it was the best kept secret in Hollywood. Unless you lived next door or live in the house itself, you weren’t going to find it. Once the car the car showed up, he started nervous. He and Selena had only been alone for less than a half hour and now she wanted him to be the one who spent the night in the hospital with her. Jarrett was confused by this and didn’t understand why she wanted him. She hadn’t seen her mother in over a week and didn’t understand why she didn’t want her. Jarrett had to put all these thoughts at the back of mind as the car pulled up in front of the hospital. It had seemed that word had gotten out quickly that Selena was here after she was rescued from Justin’s house. In less than an hour, 20 photographers had appeared in from of the hospital trying to get a shot of her leaving.

Boy are they going to be disappointed when they find out that she isn’t leaving anytime soon, Jarrett thought to himself as the car pulled up in front of the hospital. As he got out and grabbed his bag and backpack, the flashes started right away and of course, the photographers knew who he was.

“Jarrett,” one of them yelled. “How’s Selena doing since she was pulled from Justin’s.” The guy followed him from the curb to the door, where a security guard cut him off. The photographers out here were the worst and would follow you anywhere. Jarrett remember the one time that one guy followed him all the way from a store in The Grove to his car trying to find out if Adam and Taylor where engaged yet or not, which was right around the time that she got the locket from . Normally, he would just ignore them, but he decided to be nice for once and actually give them something. As he waited for another guard to open the door, which was normal in LA when there was someone famous in a hospital, and let him in, Jarrett turned back slightly.

“She’s doing well,” he said as he glanced over his shoulder, looking back at the photographers, trying not to give them the time of day. “She’s getting better and that’s all that matters.” The door opened as the flashes started to pop and more questions were asked, but Jarrett ignored them what he said was more than enough. They general public would know more when Selena wanted to tell them.

The elevator ride felt longer than it did and when he finally arrived at the sixth floor, he almost didn’t get out. He was nervous about what might happen. What if Selena took a turn for the worse or she really didn’t want him there. He was starting that maybe she meant Taylor instead and it just sounded like his name. As he walked down the hall, his stomach sank. He was starting to think that he should have done this and maybe passed it onto Taylor, but he knew that Taylor would force this on him either way. He stopped in the door way and knocked on the door. As he peered into the room, he saw that Mandy, Brian, Selena’s stepfather and Grace, Selena’s stepsister, were all asleep in the room. Selena had managed to get her own suite, something that the hospital did all the time for celebrities, so that they could have some privacy while they recovered. He entered the room quietly and the gently shook Mandy to wake her up. Mandy stirred and eventually saw that Jarrett had finally comeback.

“How bad is it down there,” she asked with a yawn. “Should exit through the delivery entrance?” Jarrett shook his head. He was surprised by how civil the photographers were, however it might be different for Mandy and her family.

“They were fine with me,” he said. “But it might be different for you. If you can leave without them noticing you, then all the power to you if that’s the case.” Mandy nudged Brian and handed Gracie to him. She then pick up the phone and dialed down to the front desk. When Brian saw that Jarrett was here, he breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thank you for coming,” he said. “I don’t think that we would have lasted the night with Gracie here.” Gracie was fast asleep, but not being in place that she was familiar, they all knew that sooner later, something would wake her up and they would not be able to get he back to sleep, which in turn would upset Selena, who would to comfort her little sister more than anything. Mandy hung up the phone and turned back to the two men who were behind her.

“Security will be up and a few minutes,” she said. Mandy then walked over and kissed Selena on the forehead. “He’s here now. If you need him at all during the night, he’ll be on the couch.” Jarrett blushed when he heard this. Mandy then turned to him. “A nurse will be in every couple of hours to change her IV, but other than that, there’s really nothing to worry about.” Jarrett nodded. It seemed like an easy enough job, but then again things could happen. A few seconds later, a security guard appeared in the doorway and Mandy then hugged Jarrett.

“We’ll be back in the morning,” she said to him. “I wanna talk to Taylor about her plans anyway. Selena does start rehearsing for her tour in a few weeks after all.” Jarrett forgot about this and Taylor did too. With the success of her album, Selena was going to start gearing up for a massive tour that would take her almost all over the world until right before Christmas. Jarrett nodded and understood what Mandy was getting at. He had no idea how long Taylor planned on keeping Selena in New York for, but he hoped to god that it wasn’t more than a few days.

“I guess I’ll see you in the morning then,” Jarrett said. “I’m sure that Taylor isn’t going to play over protective mother with Selena. I’m sure that she wants her to just get away from everything for a bit and let her come back. She thinks that she needs a little time away from LA and needs a change of scenery for a bit.” Mandy nodded. She agreed and maybe though the same thing as he did, well at least he thought she did. From everything Taylor had said, she wanted to keep Selena for a few weeks in New York, but now it seemed that things wanted to change. Jarrett watched as the Teefy family walk down the hall, he started to relax a bit. Maybe it wasn’t going to be such a bad night after all.


	27. Overnight

Most of the evening was uneventful. Just like Mandy said, the nurses came in every couple of house and changed Selena’s IV and that was really it. The nurses said that the IV was a combo of saline and some kind of drug that was helping her body get clean, which would help her in the long run. All Jarrett did was nod. Most of the stuff that the nurses were saying was over his head anyway. The nurses were nice enough to sneak him some food from the cafeteria as well, even though Taylor said that she was going to send him something, but that looked like it wasn’t going to happen If she was going to do this, she would have sent it by now, but she was far too worried about other things to even thing about food right now.

As he sat there, going over somethings on his iPad, he heard a knock at the door. Jarrett looked up and saw that Calvin was standing in the doorway with a bag of In N Out, which when he saw, Jarrett thanked god. While the hospital food was good, it was no fast food. Jarrett got up and took the bags from Calvin.

“Taylor guilted you into this again,” he asked. “Cause I know you don’t even touch this stuff anymore.” Calvin rolled his eyes and leaned against the frame as Jarrett stood and ate. This was normal for him, since he was always running around doing stuff for Taylor. Calvin glanced over and saw Selena and started to feel bad for her. He then turned his attention back to Jarrett.

“She said that you might be done with hospital food,” he said. He switched his glance over at Selena and rubbed the back of his back of his neck. “How is she?” Jarrett glanced back at Selena, who hadn’t moved since he got there. He wasn’t sure how she was doing mainly because of the fact that no one would tell him anything because he wasn’t family.

“Good I guess,” he said. “The IV she’s getting must have something to keep her under while the other drugs do their thing. They say that if she’s fine tomorrow, then she can go where.” Jarrett stopped looked at Calvin. “Taylor does know that she starts tour rehearsals in a couple of weeks, right?” Calvin dragged his hand on across his face, causing Jarrett to realize the same thing.

“Cock,” he said. “I’ll talk to her. Maybe we’ll keep her out in NYC for a week and then send you back with her.” Calvin smiled. Taylor must have started telling him and Karlie how Selena felt when they got back and then sent Calvin to make sure that nothing had happened.

“Fine,” Jarrett said. “Just talk to Taylor and let her know what’s going on. If she messes up this rehearsal schedule that she has planned out, then the whole tour might have to be canceled.” Calvin sighed. It seems that no one had thought of that. He then shook Jarrett’s hand and hugged him.

“Taylor’s hell bent on coming here first thing in the morning to make sure that she’s OK and is still alive,” he said. “So I guess that we’ll see in the morning.” Calvin then turned and headed down the hall, leaving Jarrett alone with Selena. He turned the TV on and finished the last of the fries and then took a sip of the drink, which turned out to be a vanilla shake. Taylor knew him too well. As he sat there, he started to drift off.

“Five minutes,” he said. “That’s all.” He closed his eyes and relaxed. As Jarrett lay there, drifting off, Selena started to stir. At first, it seemed that the sedatives had just worn off and she was just going to roll over, however it wasn’t that. Jarrett sat up and watched her. This wasn’t a time where he felt the need to call the doctor, so he just walked over and shut the door, hoping that he could help her ride out whatever it was she was about go through. Jarrett sat beside her bed and waited. He didn’t know what to expect. Suddenly, Selena started to thrash around, arm pushing off something and legs kicking an unknown force.

“No,” Selena yelled. “No! No! No!” She then tried to rip the IV out of her arm. Jarrett sprang up and grabbed her, calming her down a bit. He held her tightly, trying to stop her from hurting herself.

“Selena,” he said. “You’ve got to wake up, you’re having a nightmare.” Slowly, she stopped thrashing around and came to. As woke up, she saw Jarrett and was confused, however as she became more lucid, she realized where she was and then started to cry. Jarrett was pulled her close and held her. Jarrett heard her trying to say something as she sob, but couldn’t make out what she was saying. He then pulled her way from his chest and looked at her, tears where still running down her face, but at least she was not crying anymore. Selena looked at him and sighed.

“I’m sorry,” she said as tears ran down her face. “I didn’t mean to get everyone involved. I thought he changed. I wasn’t even supposed to hang out with him that night, but he kept insisting that I have one drink with him. I should have told him no and just went home.” She started to cry again, pushing her head into his chest, as if she was look for comfort. Jarrett hugged her that was all he could do. After a few seconds she calmed down and looked at him again. Jarrett wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

“It’s alright,” Jarrett said as he rubbed her back. “We did what we had to. Taylor was about to go all Mr. Pink on Scooter Braun last night. It was actually funny to see Karlie holding her in a chair while I told him what was going on.” Selena smiled and then started to laugh. This idea actually was funny to her and it seemed that she was returning to her old self. Jarrett quietly breathed a sigh of relief. This was a good thing. He then got off the bed and sat in the chair, reaching for his shake, taking a sip.

“Was stuck in the middle with you playing as well she did this,” she asked. Jarrett almost spit out his shake when he heard that. It looked like the old Selena was back. Now that the thought about it, that song should have really been playing. Selena then looked down and start to rub the arm that didn’t have the IV in it.

“I wanna apologize for everything that I put you guys through,” she said softly. “I shouldn’t have even been with him that night. It started out as just dinner with, but then it turned into drinks and… Well you know the rest of the story. I didn’t mean for this to happen, I thought that he changed and was the same asshole that he turned into after I dated him for a few years. But I guess that he didn’t and still was that asshole that he turned into.” Selena wiped some tears from her eyes. Jarrett then sat on the bed and looked at her.

“You’ve know Taylor longer than anyone, well with the exception of Britt and Abigail of course,” Jarrett said. “And you should know that she would to anything to make sure that everyone is safe and happy. When got that text, after she stopped crying of course, she ready to go and find Justin and kick his ass herself. I was glad I was there or else she might have done it.” Selena laughed.

“Did she have her bags packed and everything or did she call people first,” Selena asked. Jarrett nodded. He sighed a bit at that question.

“She called Karlie and Calvin,” he told her. “Calvin flew all night from Vegas to get to New York and Karlie came over first thing in the morning. She must have ditch Josh that morning and came right over when she heard what happened or even that night for all I know.” Selena looked down at the bed. She didn’t expect this. She sighed and then looked back up.

“When I was in the pool house and in between druggings,” she started. “I kept telling Justin that someone was going to come and pull me out of here. I had people who cared about me out there, but he just laughed and told that no one would find me here and that no one was coming and no one cared about me. But I knew that he was wrong. When the sedation that I was under wore off, I would have dreams of someone coming in and pulling me out.” Selena then looked up with Jarrett. “It was always you. Since that day back when Taylor was touring, I hadn’t stopped thinking of you and when you actually pulled me out, I thought it was another dream. That’s why I asked for you before they put me under. I needed someone who would keep me safe if something bad happened.” Selena blush a bit. All Jarrett could do was blush himself. Selena was being honest. The feeling that he had that night at Taylor’s was still there and it was still with her too.

“It’s what the heart wants,” Jarrett said. He felt stupid for making a reference to one her songs, but when he saw that Selena was laughing, he knew that it was OK. She leaded back in the bed and then saw what Jarrett was drinking.

“I guess that you could say that I was tired of that same old love,” she said. “Is that what I think it is?” Jarrett didn’t answer and just handed it to her. She greedily gulped the shake down, like she never had one before. “It’d better if it was chocolate,” she said. Jarrett got up and went to lie on the couch, but was stopped when he felt Selena grab his shirt.

“No you don’t,” she said as she pulled him back on to the bed forcing him to lie next to her in on the bed. “You remember that night after the last LA show for the 1989 Tour, when we were at her house for the after party?” Jarrett nodded. Even though it was months ago, it was still fresh in his mind. “I’m sorry that I lead you on that night. I felt something but was unsure about what it was. But now, I know that it’s you I want. I want someone like Calvin, older, more mature and knows what he wants. After the week I spent with Justin, I never wanna date anyone like him again.” Selena then looked Jarrett in the eye and smiled. “I want you. I’m sure of it now. I wasn’t sure that night, but after you came and saved me from probably dying, I knew that you were to right one.” Selena leaned in and kissed Jarrett, which caused him to kiss her back. Just as they did that night, Jarrett’s hands wandered up the back of her gown, exploring her back. Not going anywhere else. Eventually Selena bloke the kiss and looked at him. The two of the just lied there, the sounds of the hospital in the back ground. Jarrett slowly reached down and too Selena’s hand.  
“I…” Jarrett said. “I love you. I’ve been in love with you since you played me Good for You when we were waiting for Taylor to come out of press that day. You wanted to get know me and you actually wanted to know what kind of music I listened to. Nobody, ever Taylor and Calvin, asked me what I listened to or really cared for that matter.” Selena looked at him and smiled.

“I remember that and remember you telling me the story about how much you like Bruce Springsteen and how you always play him when you go home and drive the circuit, whatever that is.” Jarrett blush and remember when he told her that. He the remembered something about that night, something that he swore that if ever was on a date with Selena, he’d tell her, trying to convince her that it was fate.

“When we were going back to Taylor’s house for the party,” he started. “I put my earphones in to get Taylor’s music out of my head. I put my iPod on shuffle and the first song that came up was a Bruce Springsteen song called She’s the One. When I heard it, it made me realize that I wanted to be with you. I had planned on playing it for you that night to let you know how I felt about you, but you left so fast after out little hook up, that I never got the chance.” Selena wiped the tears from her eyes. She felt bad that she didn’t give him more of a chance. Selena rolled over and let him pull her into his body. For the first time in a long time, she felt safe. She snuggled against him and let him wrap his arm around her.

“Can you play it now,” she said. “I’d love to hear it.” Jarrett then reached down and pulled his phone out. For the first time in his life, he was thankful for streaming music. He scrolled through the songs and played the song that she was telling her about. The two of them just lied there and before long the both of them were both asleep.


End file.
